Tokyo Mew Mew II: Neo Frontier
by Akira Mikoyan
Summary: An Epic sequel focused on Retasu and many new Characters, more surprise is still to come, Chapter 13 up, Please R
1. Prologue

Tokyo Mew Mew 2: Neo Frontier

Prologue

It's been 3years since the battle against deep blue ended, each of the Mew girls are now living their ordinary life which is perhaps what they're longing for, Ichigo had gone to England in order to work and study at the side of her love, Masaya. Minto now live in an even bigger estate in Kyoto and become a professional Ballet dancer and a Yabusame expert at the same time. Retasu is now studying hard at her new school in order to pass an entrance exam to the Faculty of Environmental Science of Tokyo University. Purin, who is now studying in the first year junior high school is still both cleaver and energetic. Zakuro, is now going aboard weekly in order to complete her job as an Idol. This, seems to be a peaceful era, but storm clouds seems to emerge from the other side of the horizon: the alien weren't pleased to see their savior being defeated by mere mortals like the mew girls and are preparing an all-out full scale attack against the world. Pai, Kishu and Taruto are being informed and are preparing a trip to warn the world leaders……………

The ship is, in fact, an alien's Accommodations, there are many things that offer conveniences to their owner, for instance, a convention hall, a dormitory, a cafeteria or even a sport club. And at its convention room, a new plan of the three alien which we know well has begun.

"Alright, let me explain it loud and clear," the low and brilliant voices come from a dark haired alien, the most intelligent one, pai "We are to go to the world and warn their leader, we will start at Tokyo-" he turned to look at his teammates and received a glare of unconvinced from them "What, why are you two looking at me like that? You do not believe me? " he asked.

Kishu stands up and leaned his face near pai's and asked "from a year experience of being a loyal servant of Deep Blue, make you become extremely loyal to our home planet, now you're trying to betray them, it's beyond my expectation. Why Pai? Why?" Pai regain his balance and replied "I'm now believe in the 'Negotiate before fight' ideal"

"Negotiate before fight? Sound similar somehow. So, you now believed in 'her'?" Kishu asked again, flashes of interest sparks in his eyes. Pai blushed, he never expect to be asked like this, especially, by his colleague. He replied bitterly

"I'm not, really, the other reason of this mission is that I'm not agree with the conclusion of the high council on this. He continued with the sentences that hit inside his colleague's heart "You've seen how nice they are, don't you? Especially you, Kishu, I have no intention of letting those innocent people being harmed anymore, do you wanted Ichigo to be harmed too?"

"Urgh, you pierce my feeling bro, I, too don't have any intention of seeing Ichigo hurt anymore. I don't care how the human race will do but I do care only for Ichigo"

Kishu replied and walked to the ship's cockpit, before he leave the convention room, he says "What are you waiting for, bro, we have a trip to go, Taruto, since you've grown up now, you can make your own decision whether to fallow us or not, so what will you say"

Taruto, who is now on his coming of age; he's about to turn from a kid to an adolescent say with both pissed and pleased tone "You know, since this convention begin, you guys don't even ask my opinion on this, and now ask me if I'll get along, that's very mean, I'm very, very pissed, but I'm glad to hear that we're going to the world, I owe my life with a girl there and I hope that I can repay that debt this time, let's go!

And together they are again, they all headed to the world but be aware, for they are not the only one heading to the world, still, something is on their way too.

Meanwhile, at Tokyo International Airport, a transport helicopter landed at its landing pad, a tall man in a white coat walk firmly out of the helicopter, his silver long hairs and his coat are blowing to the force of high wind from the helicopter, he grin coldly and say "Finally, I'm back again"


	2. Chapter I: The Returner

Chapter I: Returner

Nearly 3 Year have passed since the last battle, the Café Mew Mew still open for customers, all the employees still working cheerfully, Minto, who returns to her usual resident in Tokyo at least for a while still sipping her afternoon tea as usual, but that happens after she finished her work of decorating the café for its special occasion, Retasu seems to be improved the most: she broke less dishes recently and being more confident that may be because she spends her time here at the café the most for work and a tutor from Ryou directly. Today she is preparing the beverage and some cakes for someone who seemed to be special, Purin still performing her acrobatic moves while she is working and moving the table to form a huge party table, Zakuro, who is still being the most calm and cold member has cancelled all her work for a few weeks to participate and help forming this party.

"Whoa, that looking good" Said Ryou, the blond haired man who's just sticking his head out of the kitchen "I guess she'll be pleased to see that" He says again. Keiichiiro's just walk out of the underground lab, he call upon Ryou "Ryou, he's arrived" Ryou seems a bit surprised and asked "He?" but his clouded thought soon disappear "Oh, I see, when will he arrive?" "This evening" Replied Keiichiro with somewhat stressful face.

"Ne, Ne Shirogane onii-chan, who is that 'He' na no da?" Asked Purin with curiousity.

"Nah, none of your interests" he replied with his usual calm and charming voice, He continued "Just focus on the preparation"

He gives Keiichiro a nod and says "I'm going to pick them up at the airport, you have to finish the preparation before my return ok?"

"Roger that" the four Mews replied with joy and Ryou left for the airport.

"Still bossy as always huh?" said Minto with her arrogant but graceful voice "Nope, he just being temporary bossy to hide his excitement" replied Zakuro with her confident and cool personality as always.

"Alright girls, let's continue our preparation ne?" asked Keiichiro charmingly.

The airport is busy and crowded as Ryou arrived. He looked for a flight that will be arrived from London "Let see, Flight BA 079, Flight BA079" he repeat it silently and look at the arrival board. He finally find that flight "Ah, There it is, passengers of Flight BA 079 will arrive at 1700 hrs at Terminal 5, Got it. Now, for that UN's reinforcement dude" Suddenly, his cell phone rings with an unknown phone number "Hello?" he answer the call and an unknown male voice said "Hello there, don't bother pick me up Shirogane-San, I'm going to take care of my personal business" Ryou take a quick look around and doesn't see anyone who held a cell phone, He replied firmly as though nothing has happened "Who are you?" "Your UN's dude" replied the voice and he continue "Look, I've uploaded your base's position into my GPS and I'll meet up with you later" "OK" replied Ryou then he ends the transmission and continues waiting for another visitor.

Back at the café, the girls have finished the preparation and about to change to their party outfit, Minto who is now in a blue knee-long dress is making fun of Retasu when she is about to change her costumes by sneaking up behind her, and then…

H-Part: Yuri

"Ah!... Mi…Minto-san….w..w..what are you doing" screamed Retasu as her colleague, Minto is teasing her well- rounded breasts "No, nothing just measure your beautiful breasts, That's all" said Minto still teasing Retasu's breasts

"B…ha But, do…ha do you think It's a little bit too pervert this way…AH!" Retasu be gun to pant along Minto's tease, sweats dropping around her skin. Minto didn't reply but continue teasing. "AH!" Screamed Retasu as she pushes Minto away with tearful eyes and begun to sob.

"Mou, Minto-San Sob you're being too pervert" But her embarrassment has faded away very quick as she think about the welcoming party.

H-Part

……………….

The party is being held at the café when it is close as this is a special party of the girls. Everyone wait at the café's entrance

Minto, as we know, wears a knee long blue dress and tied a ribbon to each of her hair bun, Retasu wear an ankle long pale blue gown and instead of tying her pigtails she release her hairs and tied them up to a pony tail instead and she still wear her glasses on, Purin wears a golden-Chinese long dress and as for Zakuro, she wears a purple long gown that has the lower part sheared which looks so confident. The four girls wait for Ryou to come.

Ryou's ride, a 2000's Silver Mustang arrived at the entrance, its owner gets off the car first to open the car door at the other side, a girl with familiar red hairs stepped out, It's Ichigo! She's back with smiles on her face as another person comes off the car: she's with Masaya now "Hi, minna, I'm back" said Ichigo cheerfully as always "It's been three years, but you still the same, Ichigo" said Minto, a bit complaining somehow, "Glad to see you again Ichigo-San" Retasu gives Ichigo a shyly welcome as her nature "Welcome back na no da" said Purin as she bounce around, Zakuro gives a smile as a welcome. And together with Masaya, they enter the café for a warm but brief welcome party.

End of chapter1


	3. Chapter II: Helping Hand

Chapter II: Helping Hand

"Cheers!" Shouted the Mews and the Guys happily "Finally, we're united once again" Ryou, with a glass of beer in his grip begun the reunion speech "I'm not sure how long will this last, but let's hope it will last long enough to give us back our old memory" he ends his speech and let the Mews plus Masaya enjoy themselves while he and Kiiichiro go to the underground lab. It's was a very long time since they were together.

Minto seemed to be most concerned on the relationship between Ichigo and Masaya, she is the first to ask Ichigo about it, "So, how're you guys doing over there in England?" "Not very much, I just live and study there and now I get used to speak English, that's a good new" Minto gives her a glare and say in disappointed tones "so you guys didn't do ANYTHING to each other in a romantic night in London? That's pissed me off" as Minto said this parts, Ichigo and Retasu both choke their beverages, blushed and said "How could that be possible!" almost in the same time and with a somewhat angry tone. Purin asked Zakuro as she heard what Minto just said "Ne ne, Zakuro-Onee chan what was that 'anything' mean" Zakuro replied with her calm and cold tone "I think it's not your time to think about it yet, just forget it, ok?"

This supposed to be a happy time when friend meets each other after a long-term separation but that won't last long. Ryou and Keiichiro return from his underground lab with somewhat stressful face, Retasu was the first to notice "What's wrong Shirogane-San?" She asked. Ryou give her a cold but caring gaze and say "Girls, we got company" the Mews response to Ryou's voice and walked away from the party "We've received a report that there is an apparition of a Kimera-Anima somewhere near Shinjuku area you guys are to go there and dispose it, don't worry, your powers has returned, you can now trance to your Mew form anytime, now go. Oh, and Aoyama, since your power to trance to the Blue Knight hasn't return I suggest staying here would be a better Idea" He continue "Now, Tokyo Mew Mew, Go!"

The Mews arrive at Shin Juku Park, everything seems to be creepy silent except for the sound of a roaring Kimera Anima somewhere around.

The Mews search for the Kimera Anima in the distance until they find it at the center of the park. It was an enormous furry, Anima that look like a dog, but it stand on both feet have a furious and somewhat corrupted face and have an amount of something like tentacles growing from its back.

The Mews never hesitated to attack, they threw everything they have at the Anima, but so far no luck: they were all ineffective, plus, the attack seems to make the Anima angry, it blow all the Mews and knock them back in one single sweep by its immense arm.

After the Mews has been knocked down, the Anima tries to have the Mews as its dinner, one by one begin with Retasu. It reached out for Retasu by one of its tentacles and lifted her up into the air.

BANG! BANG! There comes the sound of gun firing and along with the roaring sound of a motorcycle engine. A pair of bullets rushed through the air into the tentacles that hold Retasu's legs, the Anima roared in agony but its tentacles was not cut off yet. A mysterious man rushed in with a Harley Davidson combat motorcycle, it was so fast that the Anima can't use its tentacles to stop the combat cycle. The man pulled the trigger of his .45 Colt's Revolver again. BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! All the bullets hit the tentacles that hold the green-haired Mew and this time they were cut off, released the unconscious Retasu to fall head-first to the ground. The man jumped off his motorcycle and let it crash into the wall just to get to the falling Retasu and covered her in the air by both of his arms, he landed on both his feet and carry Retasu to somewhere safe. He turns to face the rampaging Anima, he draw out his two Katana and rushed toward to fight the Anima. The fight doesn't take long, the man easily trap the Anima by something that look like a cage that made of ice.

The mysterious jump onto a pillar nearby, he put his Katana down into their sleeves and draw out his revolver. He reach to his belt and put something out of it, it was a silver bullet with a symbol of a crucifix carved on it, he loaded the bullet into his revolver and begin to say a short Latin Prayer and end his prayer saying "In the name of God, may you purify this corrupted body, and let the fangs and claws of a celestial wolf purge the demon" He pulled his trigger and shot the Anima with the bullet he just loaded in. The bullet rushed into the Anima's flesh and lines of light begun to emerge from the Anima's body; it is being devoured inside out and finally, the final blast of light exploded and turn the Anima into a regular puppy. The man puts his revolver into his coat and say "Amen"

The Mews regain their consciousness to see the Anima disposed and a standing long white-haired man in an all white coat, he turned to face all the Mews and give them, especially Retasu, a kind and loving sight. He has a pair of silver eyes that shine through his square flat-rimmed mini-glasses

Ryou and Keiichiro drive in with disturbing news. "You're a bit too late, sir" said the man and continue "I supposed that you are Shirogane-san correct?" "Yeah, but let's have our conversation later at the café ok?" said Ryou firmly. The man look a bit comforted and said "Ah, yes the café" he looks for his combat cycle and finds it crashed into the wall, ruined, he sweat-dropped and said with a concerned tone "Uh, I'm afraid that I have to get my ride a repair can you give me a ride?" Retasu giggled slightly in amusement and say in polite manner and almost-whispering tone "Shirogane-san please gives him a ride back, there is a space left in your wagon isn't it?" Ryou look at Retasu, sighed and said "OK"

On the way to Ryou's car Retasu walk alongside the white coated man and whispered something into the man's ear "Thankyou" she stretched up and kissed the man's cheek lightly by something that look like a plotted accident and she walk away and get into the ride leaving the man touched his cheek in confusion and brushed.

End of Chapter 2


	4. Chapter III: Kai is my name

Chapter III: Kai is my name, exorcise is my game

The road of Tokyo was calm as if it doesn't notice the fight that had just happened, Ryou's wagon, driven by Keiichiro, keep on running on the serene quiet road, within the car, sit the five Mews, Ryou, Keiichiro, and the newly met guest. Keiichiro begun to talk as he drive "That Anima," he begin and paused then continued "It's paranormal, we have never seen this case before" Retasu says in concern "Of course, yes, we can't dispose it like we do to the ordinary anima, and what is it? And where did it come from?" The man, who is now sitting on the last row of seats calmly and silently reply "The Kimera Abomination" The five girls turned to him and look at him almost on the same time, their eyes hold a confused expression. The man, when confirmed that he have their attentions, continued "The animal that has been corrupted by a parasite anima is a Kimera Anima but some case, the animal has been possessed by an abomination spirit, the spirit itself didn't take effect yet, but the Anima has stimulate the spirit, which will make it a ferocious Anima" he paused and sighed, then continued "We only know that they're succumbed to sacred power like my Gospel Bullet or such, but we still don't have any knowledge on their source, that's all I can tell you now" the girls expression seemed to be even more concerned, the man see their expression and catch sight of tears begin to build up from the green-haired, blue-eyed with glasses girl, he say casually "C'mon, we have a party awaits at the café, Right, Shirogane-san? Ryou turned back, smiled lightly "Yeah" said Ryou in more relaxed tone

At the café "We're not just have our old friend back today, plus, we've found a new friend that will aid us, this must be one of the best day of our lives" sheered Ryou with joy "Anyway, we need to know more about yourself, tell us everything you wanted to" The man pour champagne into a glass, he take a small sip of it and begun to introduce himself "My name is Tao Qin Kai G. Mikoyan, 24 years old, Half Russian-Half Chinese, former PLA Special Force's Agent, further information accesses are denied" he ends his introduction with a polite bow, the girls, especially Retasu stared at him in impression.

They cerebrates the reunion and a new friend for a while until Kai sensed a sleight pain running throughout his head. He heard laughter from within and the pain begin to hit him heavier and heavier, he touch his forehead in order to stop or reduce the pain. Retasu noticed that Kai groaned in pain she look at him in concern before she says in caring tones "Mikoyan-San, are you alright? Is something wrong?" Kai shook his head to relieve the others "No, nothing, I just feel a bit dizzy that's all, perhaps some fresh air would help"

After he ended his conversation with Retasu he walk up the stairs to the café's exterior balcony he still heard laughter and this time it become louder and louder. He tries to stop the pain but suddenly, something flew passed his view. He turned around to see a man with silver eyes and long- tied hair in the same color. That man wears glasses that look like Kai's, in fact, it seemed like he saw 'himself'. Kai hide his terrified expression and asked "Who are you?" the man in front of him smirked and laughed the same tone as the laughter that Kai heard in his head "Eh heh heh, who am I? I am you, Kai G. Mikoyan, your Pandemonium counterpart" as he answer, he stretched out his arm to let an enormous eagle landed on it. Kai shook his head in disbelief, "What do you mean by that? Who you really are? And what is Pandemonium?" the mysterious man adjust his glasses by the similar move as Kai's when he do the same thing "Well, well, well, perhaps this is not the right time, but I promise, we'll meet again" his body become a flock of bat that flies away separately along with his eagle.

The internal laughter in Kai's head seemed to disappear along with that man. _Good,_ Kai thought _Now I can go back to the party. _Kai turned around and heard footsteps up the stairway, it was Retasu coming up to the balcony to see if Kai is alright, they locked eyes as soon they see each other, the cool and serene night breeze blow Kai's tied hairs and Retasu's wavy hairs to its direction. Retasu's face become crimson, it's not like her at all, she don't know why did she blush to a man that she just know for several hours, "Um, Mikoyan-san I'm afraid that you might be really sick, I'm so worried, is everything fine?" Kai smiled, that's probably because he feels in Retasu a kind and caring atmosphere that he has missed when he was a little child. "I feel better now, Midorikawa-Chan, thank you, your sympathy help me a lot" now Retasu's face become even more redder than before she now have to control herself from freaking out "I'm pleased to hear that, but just call me Retasu please, my surname is too hard to speak" Retasu giggles as she try to make the conversation more casual. Kai, too, laughing to forget what he has just seen moments ago "Then just call me Kai, my surname is too complicated too, say, Retasu-Chan" said Kai normally and casually "I'm kinda confused with this city and tomorrow is Sunday so, I wonder if you will be pleased to show me around?"

Retasu's heart beat faster and faster, this invitation seemed like Kai is asking her out for a date, now she can't control herself, her lips move, her voice come out, it seems like her body acts without an order from her mind as she unconsciously replied "yes" with a very tired tone.

The next day's morning, a fair morning breeze flow through windows of Retasu's room. Sun's light shone through the window as if to wake the green haired girl up mildly.

"Ummm…a" Retasu slowly opened her eyes, she was in her pale green pajamas, that was, in fact, a pale green, knee-long satin dress. She stood up and walk out of her bed as she realized that she is to shows Kai around Tokyo today._ Please meet me at your house at 9AM, I've already uploaded your house position into my GPS_. Retasu giggles in sleight amusement as Kai's words come to her head. _Sometime_ _Kai-san act very official and keen, but he is very nice and funny guy_ she thought.Retasu picked up a towel and head for the bathroom to take a shower. She closed her eyes, trying to think about something as she let the refreshing water wash her slender naked body. The clock is still ticking as Retasu try to choose a proper dress and discovered a white t-shirt and a knee-long pale green skirt she put them on and tied up her braids with white ribbons as usual. Retasu look at the clock and think_ Oh My God, I'm gonna be late!_ She then rushed downstairs to see Kai already waiting in the living room, sipping tea with her parents. Kai noticed Retasu's presence first as she walk down and asked "Mi, uh, Kai-san what are you doing here?" her father turned around and said "Ah, you know each other?" her mother smiled lovingly "Oh, well, that's a good thing,where did you two met?" she asked, Kai bow politely to Retasu's parents, and say "Midorikawa-Sensei, I've been sent here to research on political sciences and I met Retasu-chan by chance at a café which I go frequently, and Retasu-chan work there" this is like a Japanese traditional marriage except that Kai's parents wasn't here. "I see," said Retasu's father who is now sipping his tea then he continue "I know my student well, especially a talented one like you, you wouldn't here just to drop in and say hello, right?" Kai bowed again, "Yes, as a matter of fact, I'm here to ask for a permission to take Retasu-chan out as a guide to Tokyo, I haven't been here for a long while and things change very quickly here, so, I need her to show me around, however I need your permission to do so" Retasu's father nodded "I allowed it, I trusted you Kai" Kai, having a permission from Retasu's parents, smiled charmingly "So, Retasu-chan, shall we?" he stretched out his hand to take Retasu's, "yes" said Retasu shyly, and together, they walk out of the door as the girl parents look at them happily.

As they walk on the way to Kai's car, Retasu asked curiously "How do you know my father?" Kai turned around, cross his arms and making a casual thinking expression "Mmm… let's see, your father, Professor Midorikawa, is my instructor at Tokyo University, he teaches me on Political Sciences three years ago, that's it, I know your family before"


	5. Chapter IV: Hidden Power

Author's talk

Hah, the past chapters didn't have much action or things that are reader-attractive. However, I think that this chapter will be the beginning of the load of actions.

Ryou: Hey, where's my role.

Akira: Sorry man, there's no role for you in this chapter, only Kai x Retasu fluff

Kai & Retasu: Eh? blush

Akira: No 'Eh?' you both are to be the hero and heroine in this story as I plan.

Pai: Then, that means you will have Kai and Retasu as the main couple of this story? Am I right?

Akira: Yeah.

Pai& Ryou: That is unacceptable. Didn't you care our feeling.

Akira: No I didn't. But don't worry, I have someone who can fulfill you guy's loneliness just wait for the right chapter to put them in.

-----------------------------------------

Chapter IV: Hidden Power

Kai's ride is a silver 2005's Corvette C6. At this point of view, Retasu was also impressed by its look. "Well then, will you get on it or will you just look at it like this?" said Kai with sleigh amusement as he look at Retasu's response to his car. Retasu finally regain her consciousness and get in the car "I'm sorry Kai-san, I didn't mean to be rude" she apologized as polite as always. Kai smiled as he loves Retasu's politeness and shyness, he continued "That's okey, my car is always attractive, no matter here or on other countries, c'mon you'd agree to show me around, didn't you" he reminds Retasu of things she got to do today. And together, they drive out to the busy street of Tokyo.

Retasu shows Kai around the city, to other people, they look more like a loving couple more than a guide and a tourist. Retasu is moved by the presence of Kai as she looks at him appreciatively when he ride, it's always be like this; Kai is always charismatic and charming when he was in China or even around the UN's Headquarter in New York. Kai acknowledged Retasu's sight on him and turned to face her when there is a traffic jam "What's the matter, Retasu-chan, you look tired" Kai leaned his face near Retasu's and leaned his forehead against hers in order to check her health status. Now Retasu's cheeks become fresh pink, pink as cherry blossoms, she withdrawn her forehead from Kai's "I… I'm okey, Kai-san you don't need to worry on this" said Retasu in panic. Kai checked the temperature on his forehead and smiled charmingly "Hmmm, okey, you doesn't seem to catch a fever, though" he said and then he continued, "Retasu-chan, thankyou for being here with me today, I guess it's time for me to return the favor" Retasu blush even more than usual, perhaps she didn't expect anyone to appreciate her like this "No, no, Kai-san, it's no big deal it's supposed to be my pleasure to show you around" she said. However, it seems that Kai still insist on 'returning the favor' thing "Nah, that's okey, your father told me to take you out for a meal anyway" he said as he drive to the route he seemed to know "There's an Italian restaurant several blocks away from here, I wonder if you'll like them" he then continued. Retasu, trapped by her confusion over her feeling for Kai, accepted his offer and without any further discussion, they ride to where the restaurant is located.

After the lunch, they set out for a return trip to Retasu's home "Well then, let's head back home, shall we?"

As they rides back home, an unnatural earthquake suddenly occurs out of nowhere. "Earthquake?" asked retasu worryingly and in fear, Kai, neither panicked by the impact nor the status of his car, concentrate his thoughts and warns Retasu "No, this is not ordinary earthquake, prepare for the worse, Retasu!" he warned so seriously that he didn't add '-Chan' after called Retasu's name. And suddenly, a stone pillar pierced through the ground and blocked his way. Kai quickly turned his car to avoid the pillar, but unfortunately, his car, which runs in almost unbreakable speed, though it is able to avoid the stone pillar, it runs off the bridge's bound, fall to the ground beside the river, and explode to a big pile of crimson flame.

Retasu slowly opened her eyes to check if she and Kai are still alive, but more than that, she found that the car is burning several hundred of meters below and now a man with silver long and released hairs is holding her in the air, the man has long pointy ears and a pair of bat's wings flattering on his back. Retasu recognized his face "Kai…San?" Kai nodded, not only did he still recognized Retasu, he also being as sweet as ever "This is my true form, Retasu-Chan, it's acceptable if you will feel scared by this form of mine" But despite what Kai has told her, Retasu shake her head slowly and say "No, Kai-san no one can be perfect, your true form is the most obvious example" Kai smile in relieve, he is pleased that Retasu didn't hate him with his secret. They landed on the ruined road near where the stone pillar stood, the pillar is gone and there is only a trace of something lifts it off the ground "I can't imagine something with such power" said Retasu as she looked at the trace. Kai wasn't waste his time, and without returning to his normal form, he investigates the trace carefully. "Whatever it is, it should be at least 12 feet height, have at least 2 powerful arms, is very furious and is a Kimera Abomination, watch out!" he shouted at the end and rushed to push Retasu away. Retasu falls off the bridge to the river, before she completely fall into the water, she catch the sight of Kai being pierced by stone spikes all over his body, he turned to Retasu and forced a smile that express his internal feeling '_Be alive my dear Retasu_' he though and then fall to the water following Retasu.

"No!" shouted Retasu with fear and anger, she splashed to the water and catch a sight of Kai's unconscious body, she managed to gather her courage and rushed to see if she can save Kai. She felt a warm sensation running through her body "This feeling, Mew Aqua? No, it's warmer and more powerful than usual" however, she can't see any sight of blue light that symbolize the Mew Aqua. Then out of a sudden, a bright white light flashed in front of her, in the light, float a white sphere at the size of a tennis ball. Instinctively, Retasu is being attracted by it, and she is being drawn closer and closer to the sphere. As the sphere is in her reach, Retasu reached to it and it response to her, burst out a flash of light and several underwater waves and then it sinks into Retasu's chest, absorbed and being one with her.

The surface of the water shone with green light and Retasu quickly rises to the sky, now she is now in a long white robe which make her look like a goddess, her glasses are away and her hairs are released from her braids and are now long and straight. In her embrace, lies Kai, who is now sleeping like a baby in mother's embrace, his wound begun to fade away in the light that shines all over them both. Retasu's face shows a sight of anger toward the source of the stone spikes that knocked Kai down, which is, the Kimera Abomination with a pair of immense arm and spiky back. Retasu landed on the bridge, put the unconscious Kai down, her eyes still locked to the Kimera which rampaging the street right at the moment and it still hold the vengeful stare as she begin to shine in a blinding light, she focused her power and suddenly, spheres of somewhat magic power appears all around her "Your deed was unacceptable and shall be undone, you too shall be" she said solemnly with sleight anger and released a torrent of energy spheres around her to the Kimera. The sphere, when they hits the Kimera, is like when Kai shot it with the holy bullet; the part where the sphere hit has been deleted completely, and with a numerous quantity of the spheres, the Kimera itself was quickly annihilated and faded away.

She rushed back to where she put the unconscious silver-haired man and kneel down to his side. She let his head lies on her lap, held up the man's hand, hot tears begin to pour off her blue eyes as she cling her cheek to it. "No, Kai-san, no, please do not die before my sight. Kai-san, to me, you are an enigma, an unsolved puzzle; I did not understand you. God, please, give us more time to learn more about each other." A fair blue light begin to shine around them both, Kai sensed a warm healing sensation runs through his body and regain his conscious, he groan, but doesn't open his eyes yet, perhaps that is enough to tell that he still alive. Retasu, catch the sight of Kai's recovery, smile happily "Thanks God" she whispered to herself.

Kai opened his eyes slowly and the first thing he saw was Retasu lying at his side, he quickly gets up to his knee and check Retasu's consciousness. After checking Retasu for a while he smiles gladly: Retasu still breathing. He look at Retasu's face, she is especially cute when she is sleeping. Kai carried Retasu up onto his arms "Hmm… look like I have no other choice, my car has been ruined and this place is too far from her house, apart from that, I don't think I can carry a cute girl like her in this outfit around the street" Kai then shift to his 'Demon' form, his wings flattering, he then jump high up to the sky, flying above the busy street of Tokyo. In the air, while he carried Retasu, his hands accidently touched Retasu's breast and butt, He then realized _No bra or panties?_ He thought _it may have been fade out along with her glasses when she was effected by that 'thing'_ he blushed furiously _Ahhh… perhaps I should have Retasu borrow 'her' bra and panties_ Kai blush even more _let just stop thinking about this thing already._ He then flies toward his mansion.

* * *

Retasu: Mou… Akira-san you did that again.

Akira: Did… what?

Retasu: you put me into the pervert part of this story again.

Akira: Eh? …um sorry it's just my hentai thought strikes again. But you do like it, right Kai?

Kai: Blushed Watching at his hands Smiled

Retasu: Mou! You both are too perverts stop that part please!

Kai & Akira: Turned to face each other, Nodded ….yes, Okay.


	6. Chapter V: Divinity

Author's talk

Akira: Let's see, after 4 chapters and a prologue of enigmatic parts, fluff, and pointless parts, I think it's time to get to the point.

Retasu: Eh? No more fluff?

Akira: Not really, I'll add some spoiler into this chapter, but there still be Kai x Retasu fluffs. Anyway, where are Kai and Ryou?

Retasu: They told me that they're to figure something out.

Akira: Hmm... I see.

---------------------------------

Chapter V: Divinity

Retasu slowly opened her eyes, the only thing she had remember was that she has fall asleep beside Kai as she tries to imagine how cute he is when he is in a deep sleep. Suddenly, she realized that the bed she was on when she woke up was not hers: it's bigger and more luxurious, and for the room, it's been decorated in classic European style and is a lot bigger than her usual room.

The door to the room's balcony was opened since she woke up and the moon's pale light shines through it. Retasu gather all her remaining strength and courage, and walk slowly to the balcony, her outfit is still the white robe which she'd wear earlier in the afternoon. The view she saw from that point was magnificent, a gigantic garden of flowers which is especially beautiful under the moonlight, Retasu was stunned by its magnificent sight, though she can't see well without her glasses, she was so stunned that she didn't notice the presence of someone behind her. "Um... excuse me?" a clear and angelic-like voice of a girl spokes up, Retasu turned around, try to find a proper excuse for intruding an unknown house, but what she sees in front of her was a cute girl in maid costume, she has short trimmed pink hairs and seemed to be 2 or 3 years younger than her. "Uh, I, I'm apologize for intruding your mansion ma'am I'm terribly sorry about what I have done and will leave now" said Retasu, and as she is about to leave, a familiar man's voice spokes up "Where will you leave? Your glasses are away, can you see your way back?" Retasu turned toward the source of that voice, it's Kai in his casual home outfit; white long sleeved shirt and black trousers, the top button of his shirt was released and looked even more casual.

"Welcome to my family's mansion. And this girl," he then paused to introduce the pink haired girl in maid costume "Is Memne, my maid of honor and Memne, this is my colleague Midorikawa Retasu" Memne give her a polite yet lively European curtsy "Greetings, milady, I am pleased to meet you" Retasu return the curtsy, don't know what to do anymore. Kai interfered to cut the complicate introduction out "Memne, take this fair lady to the clothing storage, see if any of Siana's clothes will suites her" he said. _Siana?_ Retasu thought, wonder who that 'Siana' is. "Yes Kai-sama, this way please, milady" Memne give another curtsy and lead Retasu and Kai through the grand hallway of his mansion.

Not only his room's decoration, but the whole mansion seemed to be decorated in grand European style, it reminds Retasu of a picture of European palace which she'd saw in a picture book long ago. Memne finally lead them to a gigantic hall, where stand a big, Renaissance-style door, she unlock the door and open it. Inside was a stunning view of a big room filled with tons of girl's clothes hanging in a good order, they were all well-made and were in many colors.

"This is my sister's wardrobe, as you can see, there are many cute clothing, too many that my sister wouldn't know it if one of them was lost" Kai said, introducing the room. Retasu looked at him in confusion and asked "Um..., so that Siana-san you'd mentioned earlier was..." Kai replied in sleigh confusion "She's my sister, of course, who do you think she is?" Retasu blushed _Why did I think that Siana-san is Kai-san's fiancé and blushed? _she thought. Kai glanced at Memne and snap his fingers "When yougirls finished, meet me at my room" he said, Memne walk directly to Retasu as Kai turned away and walk out of the room.

Memne walk to Retasu and said "Please take off your clothes and turn around, milady" Retasu blushes "Eh...? Not again, why?" her eyes start filled up with tears, she still remember her terrible memory with Minto earlier. "Don't worry, it won't hurt" said Memne, as she make an evil smile on her face.

Kai closed the wardrobe room door and walk to his room, which is on the other side of the floor hall. He walks to his room's balcony and begin to think seriously on what happened to him and Retasu earlier today. "You look very concerned, my friend" come a frightening, yet familiar voice from the direction of the center of Kai's bedroom, he turned to that direction and saw the same man who he'd met last night sitting on his bed.

"Hello!" the man bid Kai a casual greeting "Nice to see you too" Kai said "Now tell me everything about what happened this freaky afternoon, you know what was that, didn't you?" asked Kai. The man sighed "Hmmm, you are so hasty, my friend, but I guess I can't avoid answering you, alright, what'd you like to know, I'll help as much as I can" he offer Kai chances to ask.

Kai didn't wait long to begin his question "First of all, who are you, seriously, do you have any name" he begin with a casual question and in casual pattern of speech. "That would be easy, my name is not the same name as yours, my name is... Aki, yes, an alphabetical rearrange of the letters of your name" Kai sweatdropped "I don't want to know the source of your name, you don't have to tell me that" he then cleared his throat.

"Ahem, ok, then let's get to the point, that power was the most powerful force I have ever sensed, what is it" Aki never hesitates to show a serious expression as he answered "That was the Divine Aqua, a long, highly purified Mew Aqua" The answer give Kai another question "Long, highly-purified?" Aki shake his head in disappointment, he didn't expect Kai to ask such question which may lead to a more complicated thing so, he cut it off with a simple comparison "There's a lore goes that a maiden who preserve her virginity for a very long time will be raised to divinity class, this also apply to the Mew Aqua" Kai nodded as he begun to understand what had happened "Anyway, I suppose that the Divine Aqua is the key to defeat the Kimera Abominations, correct?" Aki nodded in response, so Kai asked again in sleigh anger "That mean if we need to dispose those Abominations, which are plenty, we will need to find each Divine Aqua in order to dispose each of them one per one?" at this point, Aki looked at Kai, then sighed again "Heh, sorry, it's my bad, I didn't mention you that the Divine Aqua's power has different longevity from the Mew Aqua" he paused to adjust his glasses then he continued "That power won't fade away, it will remain in its host body throughout their life" Kai seemed to be much relieved now, he said calmly "Which means..." Aki response to what Kai have left in his latest sentence "...It means, that the green haired girl, who's just saved you earlier this afternoon have the power to dispose those Abominations, just the same to you"

"One more question" Kai come to another serious discussion "where are those Abominations come from" he asks without any hesitation. "Their source," Aki gets to the point "Is the same place as yours and mines, Pandemonium, the Demon Realm" Kai's eyes widened to the answer, he shakes his head in disbelief "What? Me? From The Pandemonium, The Demon Realm? You mean that I am not a human? Tell me more! Everything about me, who I really am!" Aki weaves his hand like he is about to thwart Kai's intention "Calm down my friend, you will know when the time comes, I will accompany you until then" and all of a sudden, pale blue light flashed from Aki's feet and radiated throughout the room, Kai cover his eyes and he felt a cool breeze running through his body "Oh, and wait until you see Retasu-chan in her chosen dress I'm sure that you will be stunned, my friend, eh, heh heh" come the last laughter of Aki as the light fade away and he disappeared, leaving Kai in his empty room as he falls to his knees and his tied hairs released.

Knock! Knock! somebody knocked on his room door "Kai-sama, Retasu-sama is ready, please come to see her by yourself" Memne's calling voice come through the door. Kai reties his hairs neatly and go to open the room's door, what he saw there is only Memne, but not Retasu. Memne bowed, "Retasu-Sama said that she will be waiting at her room, please follow me, Kai-sama" Kai won't waste any minute and agreed to follow Memne directly to Retasu's temporary bedroom.

He opened the room's door as soon as he arrived at Retasu's room, what he saw there stunned him as Aki said earlier, it was Retasu in a glamorous white satin dress with many pleats over the its edge, her shoulders are left naked, the dress' lapel covered her neck freely with red scarf tied to a collar-like locket with an emerald-like ornament on it, she wears a pair of white satin gloves which matched to her dress and her hairs are released from her braids but because of a special hair style remake from Memne earlier, they are less wavy than her usual, making her more glamorous and looked more nice and beautiful than her usual. "Eh, ehh you look so glamorous, Retasu-chan" said Kai as he walk to Retasu, that's the best word he could think of at the moment "Th.., Thankyou Kai-san" said Retasu, brushed. "Well then, let's go back home, shall we?" Kai invited as he reached out for Retasu's hand. "Yes" said Retasu, but as she is about to stand, she then fall forward, however, fortunately, Kai managed to catch her into his embrace "Are you alright, Retasu-chan?" he said, now Retasu blushed even more "Gomen-nasai, I can't see well without my glasses, look like I will be a burden to you again" she excused. "Ah, yes speaking of such" Kai reached into his pocket and bring out a small black box and gives it to Retasu "I have checked your optical profile and brought this for you while you sleep" Retasu opens it and saw a beautiful oval-rimmed mini glasses, she smiled in delight, tears of happiness filled her eyes "Thankyou, Kai-san" she wiped out her tears and put the new glasses on, now she looked more mature and even more beautiful, by all the time earlier, she'd wear her old big, circle-rimmed glasses which sealed her internal beauty but she still insisted on wearing them because she didn't have enough confident to change, but now, with courages that appeared to come out of nowhere, she wears it confidently and gracefully. "Alright, then let's go back already" Kai said as he prop Retasu up gently.

Kai leads Retasu down to the basement floor, to a door which signified 'Garage' Retasu, who is now follows Kai gently and politely, looked a little bit concern "Eh?...Kai-san, I think that your car was destroyed just this afternoon" she asked. Kai glanced back toher "Yes, my Corvette has been ruined," he said as he opened his garage door and turned on the light "But all the others were safe" he continued as lights brighten the garage and shows many cars lined up in good order "Well, don't just stand there, Retasu-chan, we're getting late" Kai invited Retasu into his modified Toyota Supra "Yes!" replied Retasu as she rushed to get into the car "But anyway, where do you get these car from?" she asked curiously. Kai smiled in amusement "My friend works in a car-modify garage, he sometime gives me a modified car, mostly as a birthday present" Kai started the car's engine and drives out to the street.

As they ride back, a quake strikes again, now it shakes even more furiously "Oh no, not again" Kai complained, he seemed annoyed to what has happened. At this time, Retasu reached out for Kai's hand and hold it gently "I trusted you, Kai-san, we can handle it!" it's obviously strange that Retasu, who is always a person who need encouragement became the one who encourage the other by herself. Kai nodded "Okey, let's get the rid of that Kimera" he then engages the Nitrous Oxide mode to accelerate his car and rushed to the epicenter of that so-called 'quake'

White fogs covered the atmosphere all around the epicenter, making it almost impossible to see further than ten meters in each directions. Kai and Retasu get off the car, so that they will be able to fight easily. "Where are those fogs come from?" asked Retasu in sleigh panic, Kai raised his hand to prevent Retasu from being totallyfreaked out"Shhh…I heard something coming, prepare yourself" he said but suddenly a torrent of fire blazed through the thick fog like they will burn Kai and Retasu to ashes. Kai opened his palm and chanted something in Latin language "Kyrie Eleisonne!" Fire rushed to them, but an unnatural force formed an invisible barrier around Retasu, Kai, and his car, though the fires are strong enough to melt the concrete wall of a building nearby, it doesn't seems like the 'Shield of God' which Kai generates it up is damaged. The torrent of fires finally ended and Kai disengage the barrier "We can't fight in a thick fog like this, please transform Retasu-chan, and get the rid of these fog" said Kai as he gives order to Retasu "B...but how can I do that?" asked Retasu as she shakes her head, underestimating herself "I trusted you, Retasu-chan" Kai said encouragingly. Retasu clenched her fist _I can do it,_ _yes, I can._ She thinks as she reached for her transformation pendant, it is different from it old form, now it has a pair of white feathered wing on its left and right and it looked more sacred somehow. Thought she used to kiss her pendant and hold it to her chest, Retasu's mind tells her to kiss it and toss it into the air "Mew Mew Retasu, Metamorphosis!" she shouted and toss her pendant into the mist-covered air.

To be continued…

Akira: Argghhhttt!

Kai: Hey, what's the matter, Akira.

Akira: Writing epic story, like this one, is killing me: Character remodel, creating new character's appearance, order the story, etc. And the next chapter will be a transformation scene remodel for Retasu, New Villian appeared and also, I need to form an action loaded combat scene, Ahhhh!

Kai, Aki, Ryou And Retasu: - -"

Akira: Anyway Retasu, do you like your new glasses that I make up for you?

Retasu: Yes I loved it, arigatou Akira-sama,

Akira: Ahh, no –sama ok? It makes my skin crawls. Well then, it may take me a very long time to finish the next chapter, so please wait and if you don't mind, review please.


	7. Chapter VI: Battleground

Author's talk

Akira: Ahhhhh! This epic is killing me! Characters redesigh, henshin scene redesigh, the first epic fighting scene, ahhhh! Not to mention that I'm busy with my university entrance exam, ahhhhh! Where are the others?

The others: Hiding in a bunker, knowing that Akira will be very scary when he is panicked

Chapter VI: Battleground

"Mew Mew Retasu Metamorphosis!" Retasu cried out and toss her pendant into the air, pale green streamlines emerged up from the ground, lifted her up to the air and dressing her in her 'new' outfit by circling around her well-shaped body. Retasu descended in a green, skin-tight swimsuit with an external suit which is similar to her old outfit except for its tails as they are a bit enlaced with aquamarine blue lines, her boots are a little bit shorter than her old ones, the lace that used to tie on left leg are now embellished luxuriously, same as her collar and the laces around her arm, her pendant hanged under her collar as always but this time, it looks more glamorous than ever, her hairs were not tied anymore, instead, they were released freely and are straightened, the steam lines that used to be on her head disappeared but instead, there are a pair of thin white ribbons that tied a lock of hairs on the left and right side of her head.

Retasu finally stand on the ground again, she looks more mature than ever, she paused for a while, admiring her new form. "Ahem," Kai interfered "Not only you have a new look, I supposed that this 'new look' has given you a new ability" he continues. "Eh?" exclaimed Retasu as she turned to face her new 'accompanier' "I don't understand" she asked, Kai never wait long to guide the divinized Retasu to use her power "Let's see, fogs are mainly consists with steam, which, in fact, is water. Perhaps you should try to manipulate these mist and gather it to make a water ball, I don't know if it will work, but it's worth trying, don't worry, I'll cover you if anything approached" Retasu nodded then concentrate her mind and rise her hands up, her weapon, a pair of well-accessorized castanets appear on both of her palms, she focused her concentration and merges her hands with her castanets together as they glow in pale green light and draw in the mists around them.

A short moment later, the thick mists that covered the street has disappeared and revealed a sight of an abominated, mutant, ogre-like animal rampaging the street. On the other side, steam gathers in Retasu's merged palm and formed up spheres of water orbiting around her, she closes her eyes and manipulates the water spheres and all of a sudden, they turns into a numerous amount of edge-sharp watery surge.

Meanwhile, not very far from the Kimera Abomination, stand the other mews, surprised to see the thick mist disappeared so…instantly. "Great, now those freaky mists has gone, that makes it a lot easier" Ichigo, as a leader, never wait long to encourage the others to attack. "Alright" said Minto, "It's our turn" she then flies into the sky and summon her weapon, The Mint-Arrow "Ribbon Minto Echo!" she cried out her unique war cries, arrows of pinkish light flashed out from her bow and dashes directly to the Kimera Abomination. The arrows pierced through the Abomination's skin, however, it doesn't seems like her arrows can inflict any damages on the Abomination. Zakuro assists her admirer with her attacks as she lashes the furious Abomination with her Crosswhip, and Purin tries to lock the Abomination up with her Pudding Ring, she finally succeed her attempt "Mew Ichigo, let's finish this na no da!" she said as she can trap the Abomination in a big, golden jelly-like material. Ichigo nodded and summons her Strawberry Bell "Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" she shout out her battle cry and flashed of multicolored light emerges from her weapon and attacks the Abomination, her battle cries supposed to be the final one, however after the attacks ended, white smokes covered the area around them and when they faded away the Abomination still stand on its feet and became even more furious, it reach out for Ichigo, who is standing at the nearest position from itself. Unprepared, Ichigo fell easily into the Kimera's grip and as the other tries to help her out, the Kimera swings another arm and sweeps out the rest three Mews and send them drifted several meter away. The Kimera squeezes Ichigo in its immense hand, trying to suffocate her. _N...no,_ _can't…hold it…any…longer _Ichigo thought as her consciousness about to leaves her. "Ribbon Maiden Surge!" an unfamiliar war cry echoed with familiar voice as an amount of razor sharp surges of water which manipulated in many form such as darts, bolts, spears or even blades dashes through the air and directly hit the Kimera. The gigantic Kimera roared in pain as its arm which holds Ichigo being cut off and falls to the ground, along with Ichigo. The roar begun to turn into a tormented wail as the surge radiated all over the Kimera, wiping out its body entirely with only the last wail left before it's completely faded away like dusts that were blew by wind. The Mews regains their consciousness quickly and saw a figure of a woman with green, straight long hairs in an outfit that looked like a more luxurious Mew outfit. Ichigo recognized the pink mark which looked like a pair of fishes on the woman's chest "Retasu?" she exclaimed, and Retasu nodded in reply "I'm terribly sorry that I didn't mentioned you girl earlier, this is my new form, this may seems a little of shock, but I guess all of you can do the same as me" said Retasu, as she receive a sight of confusion from her friends.

Retasu and the other Mews didn't pay enough attention to the threat that hides in the shadow of the building around them, a lizard-like Kimera lurked out of the building wall and leaps down to the unprepared Retasu, it leaps so fast that Retasu can't notice the Kimera's presence, and as she turns to face it, it was too late, the Kimera gets its long, vicious claws ready and tries to shove them through Retasu's body.

Red bloods spills onto the ground as the metallic-like claw shove through human's flesh, Retasu's eyes widened in shock to what she saw before her. Kai, who pushes Retasu away a moment ago and get himself shoved through his stomach instead. He stands firmly, receiving the edge-sharp claws in his body "Y…You…must be…better than…that…to kill her…or…ME" he complained then pushed the claws away from his stomach, he then draws his short Katana, which is in the sword sleeve at the left side of his hip, and shove it through the Kimera's chest. No blood spills from the Kimera's wound, but instead, the Kimera screams painfully as the Katana that shoved through its chest glow in pale blue light and ice blue streams emerged out of its wound. The Kimera's scream soon grow to a death's wail as the tip around its wound froze and it felt a deficiency to move. The blue streams that emerged from Kai's Katana begin to froze the Kimera's body inside out, the Kimera's eyes were clouded with something like frozen mist, its lung stops inhaling, its brain stops functioning its vain frozen and ices builds up in almost every mass of its muscles, destroying its cells. A short moment later, the Kimera was completely frozen, neither a sight of movement nor a sense of life remains. Kai draws his Katana out of the frozen Kimera's chest, flakes of ice attached along its blade, Kai flicks his short Katana, fling away the frozen flakes and put his Katana back into its sleeve. "Not enough practice, I see" he complained to the lack in attention of the Mews girls "Komen-nasai, Kai-san" excused Retasu as she bows in apologize "Anyway, will you just leave him frozen over here or what?" said Zakuro as she points to the frozen-to-death Kimera. Kai touched the frozen Kimera as he checks its life status "Well, there's no need to worry, even if the ice melts he won't be able to return from his death because all his muscle have been frostbitten and 80 of his cells were destroyed. But if it is really necessary, then," he stopped his words as he draws his long Katana from another sword sleeve at his hip and slashes the frozen Kimera heavily. The Kimera's body was cut off in one single slash, its upper part falls to the ground and shattered into million flakes of ice.

"And what about that" Zakuro said calmly as she points at the wounds on Kai's stomach. Kai paused to realize that he is wounded badly by the Kimera that he just froze "Oh" Kai exclaimed as the girls look at his wound worryingly, Kai put his Katana into its sleeve again, the long Katana flashes with shimmering light as he flings it and slip it into its sleeve, he then turns toward the girls "This may seems a bit too scary though, but believe me, these wounds can't harm me not even a small bit" he said, then his body begun to glow in blue light, just the same light that glow on his Katana, it appears as if he is about to 'transform'. He groaned, his ears grows longer and pointier, his eyes turns red, his tied hair changes their color from silver to black and the stripe that used to tie his hair together has been released, his hairs blown freely to the force of unnatural winds that occur during his transformation, his usual white shirt turns into a black leather coat and an internal shirt, his black trousers turns into a black leather one, bat's wings grows from his back, fluttering, and a mark of demon, carved on his forehead. He finally trances to his full demon form and his wounds are removed in the progress, in fact, it doesn't seem like he is wounded at all. The girls, except for Retasu, who have seen this form of Kai before, watched at him in shock as they didn't believe what they have seen. "It's acceptable if you will feel frightened, but believe me, I have an appropriate explanation. At first, I didn't know how and why is this form occurs, this will happens only when I want to protect something important and precious to me" He paused to confirm that he has the girls' attention, then he continued "But now I know, at least, a little bit more than usual of how did I transformed, that's because I was born as a demon but it seems like my parents has prevented me and all my siblings from knowing our family's secret. "Now that I know about my origin, there is no necessity to deny it. I hope that you girls won't hate me for that" Kai, in his full-demon form, pleads for sympathy from the Mews. The Mews girls almost laughed after hearing such a request from Kai, the man who always seems to be a tough, prideful man. "Kai-san…" Retasu steps forward and hugs Kai soothingly "Oh…" the Mews exclaimed in chorus, what she have done shocked her friends, Retasu used to be the clumsiest and the most shy among the group, but what they saw has change their attitude toward her. She acts so… mature than she used to be.

Kai, being comforted by Retasu's embrace, regains his spirit quickly and nodded "I'm OK now, thank you, Retasu-Chan" he said and turns toward the empty street. His long, pointy ears wiggles and he sensed something coming from every direction at once. "Be warned, we have a big company now" after his words ended a big group of Kimera abominations approach them in almost every direction and forms a circle around them. "We're surrounded" said Mew Zakuro as she estimates the situation "Does anybody have an idea?" asked Mew Ichigo "No, Na No Da" replied Mew Purin worryingly "Me neither" replied Mew Minto. Kai and Retasu are on their guard they glanced and nodded at each other, then, Kai carry Retasu on his arms and flies high into the sky, his bat wings flutters as he glows in blue light again and when the light radiated onto Retasu, he released her, but instead of falling to the ground, she levitates and to her surprise, a pair of feathered wings grow from her back. Her wings flutters as it glows in blue light, just like its owner. Retasu's green eyes widened, but not so long, she regains her consciousness and turns to nod at Kai "Ribbon Maiden Surge!" Retasu cried out her unique battle cry. Kai, seeing the surges rushes to the swarm of Kimeras, he flicks his Katana out of its sleeve and slashes it, the Katana releases a wide line of frozen mists that froze immediately as they catch up with the surges from Retasu, making the surges solid and aerodynamically quicker and more powerful. The frozen surges hit the Kimeras flock and everywhere they hit, the Kimeras and even the ground become frozen solid. The divinized Mew continues releasing surges at her enemy and her demonic partner continues freezing his partner's surges, and the other Mews are fighting courageously on the ground "Good job, the majority of threats have been frozen, and some of them are already shattered or melted" said Kai as he release a torrent of frozen mist upon the Kimera flock. They all fought with unchanged intention, but the horde of Kimeras doesn't seem to be minimized.

"They're everywhere!" shouted Minto up to the sky where Kai and Retasu levitates "But, Minto-San, we're doing our best now" replied Retasu. "Hmmm, you girls still fought hard as always, I see" there came a familiar voice of a young boy, everyone except Kai, who doesn't feel any familiarity in that voice, turns to its source "Taru-Taru Na no da!" shouted out Purin as she recognized the face of Taruto, the boy who is now levitates not very far from her, Taruto grinned and summoned two Parasite Aliens that floats over both of his palms. The Mews looks at him in frustration for they expects him to be another enemy with somewhat silly Kimera Anima, but to their surprise, Taruto flings the two Parasite to the ground near the Kimera horde, the Parasites dig themselves into the ground and tentacles of plants grows from where it digs. The tentacles squeeze themselves to the Kimeras at the nearest position, some of them runs in high speed and shove themselves through the Kimera and kill them. "Hello there, my Koneko" another familiar voice spokes and it source is something Ichigo don't even want to think about. Kishu floats in the sky close to Taruto "I'll help ya, no matter you wanted it or not!" he said as he summoned his twin Daggers and create an energy sphere, he release it and it approach to the another flock, the sphere eradicates the majority of that flock immediately and only a few of them left. "Fuu-Rai-Zen!" another unique war cries echoed and bolts of lightning flashed and sweep out as many Kimera as Kai's frozen mist does. Pai teleported in front of the Divine & Demon partner (Retasu and Kai) "After I observe you both for a while, both of you seems to synchronize well, good job" he said to Kai "Hey, I'm not a specimen, especially not for someone I didn't know, but thanks, anyway" Kai replied, grinned as he put his Revolver out of his coat and shot it over Pai's shoulder, the silver bullet hit a bird-like Kimera that tries to attack the gray haired alien from behind "I believe we don't have any debt to repay for each other now" he said as he fires the other bullets down to the Kimera flock, Pai nodded, appreciates Kai's intention, he turns to Retasu and said "The three of us will help you now, any further explanations will be for later" Retasu smiled lightly, discovers the similarity between the two black haired, pointy eared man, she said "Yes, I'm glad to see you helping us, Pai-san" Pai nodded again and flies to another corner of the block

Kai stops using his Katana for a while, because his Katana requires spiritual power, which he is running low of, so he is firing his Revolver to dispose the Kimera from a long distance instead. "Tch!" Kai, who is now wounded severely, exclaimed as he reload new bullets into his Revolver "Still keep coming, huh?" he said after finished loading and regenerate himself from the wounds. He fires his Revolver again until a winged Kimera leaped to him, he knows that he have one bullet left in his magazine and as the Kimera approach him, he pull the trigger but, Click! he is positive that he have one bullet left, but that one bullet jammed in the gun's barrel "Damn!" he curses at the jammed bullet, now the Kimera is too close to him, too close that he have not enough time to draw his Katana and defend himself. Spheres of thick, high-pressure air rushed in and hit the Kimera directly and explodes, pushing the Kimera to the ground and sharp aerial blades follows, hit the Kimera and cut it everywhere on its body. Kai recognized this attack quickly and he immediately turns to the direction where the spheres and blades came from. There, was a figure of a man who seems to be a bit younger than Kai, he has black, neck-long hairs and red eyes, he wears a black sleeveless T-shirt and black Denim trousers. The man grins a bit and says "Well, Well, Well, that was a very unfortunate event, isn't it, Kai?" Kai recognized the voice and shouted in surprise and sleigh happiness "Kim!"

End of Chapter 6

NoPost-Chapter talk available for this chapter


	8. Chapter VII: Family

Author's talk

Akira: hmmm…something tells me that the sixth chapter is a bit too long and confusing, what do you guys think?

Kai: not really, I think it's cool to have 'real' action loaded chapters. However, the unacceptable part is that you finally drag my younger brother into this story.

Akira: c'mon man, I just have no Idea how can you guys get rid of the Kimera horde without you and your brother's collaboration.

Chapter7: Family

"Kim!" shouted Kai as he recognize the man who is now standing on the roof of a small building nearby, Kim leaps from window to window, going down and goes to the place where Kai and Retasu levitates "Seems like you can control your transformation, bro. Teach me to do so when you have time, OK? " he said, Kai nodded in response and said "Fine, but first, let's just get a rid of those" he thenpoints at the horde of furious Kimera. Kim looks at the horde, then looks at Kai and shakes his head in disappointment "Says, bro, why can't you just freeze them all? They're just a flock of horrid creatures, that's all" he said. Kai replies in frustration "Yes, horrid creatures, horrid creatures thathad kill me twice, forcing me to an unnecessary uses of Astrals energy to redeem from the death,and not to mention that we fought those horrid creature for at least two hours non-stop, and their number doesn't seems to be reduced!" Kim sweat-dropped "Mmm... OK, I got it" he said, and continued "Then, why don't we wipe the whole horde out?" the Mew girls looks at Kim as he finishes his words _Wipe out the whole horde? _They though. "Mew Retasu, gather all your friends here, now" said Kai, in half-imperative tone, Retasu still a bit confused with what Kai and the unfamiliar man plans to do, but still carry on his order without questions. She calls upon the other Mews and the three aliens.

"So," Pai asked "What is your plan" he then continues the question. Kai glanced back at the lavender haired alien "No plan, my brother and I did this many times in the past" he replied, the Mews asked in chorus "Brother?" Kim gazed at the girls, smiled mildly "Sorry, but the introduction should be for later" he said. Kai levitates several meters over his brother and flings both of his twins Katana out of their sleeves. Kim look high up to his brother as he gets his weapons, a pair of silver Okinawa-made batons ready and said "Just like the old time, bro" Kai nodded and replied "Yes, my brother, just like the old time" Kim lowers the air pressure on a circular area around the group and makes a small cyclone vortex around them and covered them all in the eye of the storm, the Mews, Including Retasu, gets panicked to what they saw, they didn't expect Kim to have such power. Kai stretched out both of his arm and begun chanting, his twins Katana glows in pale blue light again and frozen mists emerge from both of his Katana, the mists splice themselves to the cyclone, makes it become an enormous blizzards storm, now the Mews gets even more nervous.

Confirmed that the temperature of the cyclone reaches 'Absolute Zero' (-273.15 Degree Celsius) where no Mitochondria activity can be perform, Kai nodded to his brother. Kim, receiving the signal from his brother, he lowers the air pressure in widened area, expanding the range of the freezing cyclone. The cyclone expanded widely and the whole block of the street received its affectation, everything in the area, the buildings and all the Kimera hordes around it were all frozen, but since the building have no Mitochondria, they are not even damaged. However, the Kimera are living beings, which have Mitochondria, after the storm passed, all of the Kimera becomes nothing but frozen statue.

The storm that cover the group passed away, revealed a sight of the Mikoyan brothers looking at the frozen Kimera horde, as some of them are falling from the sky, frozen and shattered as they hit the ground "Proceed, Kim, finish them" said Kai calmly. Kim nodded and shapes an invisible circle around him then he raises his hand quickly and an impact force spreads like a nova around him and rushed to every directions,almost everyonestaggers to the force, "Such a powerful gale force" Pai noticed as he falls to his knees, same as his brethens and the Mews, but Kai, whois accustomed to thiskind of imact,still standing, only his demon wings blows to the force. As soon as the gale force hit the Kimera horde, all of them are shattered and their pieces blew by the gale, not so long, the whole block is clear of Kimera, the only thing left is the scent of damages caused by the Kimera and the freezing storm.

"Here, let me help" Kai, who has return to his human form just a short moment ago reaches out his palm to Retasu, who is still on her knees "Thank you" Retasu shyly reaches her hand to Kai's and he props her up to his embrace "Try to get use to it, perhaps this kind of impact would occur more often since my brother agreed to aid us now" then he turns to face the aliens, "Then, about you guys, your 'further explanation' please" Pai, who seemed to be the leader of their betrayal mission turned and says "Most of you knows us, however, Greetings again, my name is Pai, and the small one over there," he points at Taruto, who seems to be nervous as Purin makes fun of him in delight "Is Taruto" Pai continued "And this pervert one who seems a bit lacks on intelligence over there named Kisshu" he jerks his head at Kisshu, who is approaching "Hey, I hear that, man" he complained, a bit pissed off "But hello, anyway, we were once servants of Deep Blue, the so-called savior of our planet, after Deep Blue is defeated, we returned to our home planet to convince our high council" Taruto separate himself from Purin, eventually and add his friends explanation "But, those old boneheads don't even realize us" the three aliens nodded to each others and let Pai explains "Our high council are planning a full-scale, all out attack upon the earth" he paused received the shocked expression from the Mews

"Then?" asked Kai, still being calm and controlled as always "I have analyzed the technology, firepower, and numbers of the earth's army, putting all of them together, I estimated that the earth is superior only in number, but the technology and fire power is no match for our planet's army" said Pai , Kai nodded to his result "At frist, I decided to warn the world governments, but I was wrong, even if all the nations collaborate, which is very hard to happen, the earth still lack of power compared to our home planet" Pai continued. "Then, what shall we do?" Kai asked, glancing at the aliens. Pai, at this moment, suggests a way to fight back in the upcoming war "We need you, who seemed to be the only one able to deliver our words to the United Nations, as I confirmed that your 'UN' is already noticed our existence, this should be easy" Pai gazed at Kai and received a sight of concern from the half-demon man who said "I can't confirm the success, though, but it's worth trying" Pai nodded and then continued "We will only ask for their collaboration, and will gather the superhumans fighters, like you, your brother, and the Mews Mews, no matter what the UN's answer will be"

Kai nodded "Agreed" he said and continues "Then, give me an appropriate reference, and I will take care of the rest. Kim! Let's go back" he called his brother and headed where his car was parked before the Kimera horde approaches. "Arghhtttttt!" Kai shouted out in sorrowful tone, the Mews rushed to where the voice comes, "Kai-san, what's the matter?" Retasu,who seemed to be the most concerned asked. Kai points mindlessly at the remains of his modified Toyota Supra, which appeared to be stomped over a thousand time "Those Kimeras we just wiped out must have overran this position and crushed this car!" he sobbed a little, summoned out an expression of humor from the Mews "Sigh, Tony is gonna kills me" he then turns to face the Mews "Don't worry, I think I'd turn to my half demon form and fly home, you may dismiss now" he still control his mind from freaking out.

The Mews are already leaves, let the two brothers reunite again "You said you'd fly home, right, Kai" Kim asked his brother, who still looked at his ruined car "Yes, though it would lead to another unnecessary usage of Astral, but would there be any other ways?" Kai asked back, and Kim gets one of his Okinawa baton ready "Have you forgot who I am, bro?" he then pommel his baton onto the ground, with his strong impact force, he make a hole on the ground, then drags the baton around the car forming a simple magic circle "I may not have powerful demonic spells like you, bro, but don't forget that I have spend as much time in the family's library as much as you, studying the science of alchemy as much as your study on demonic magic" then, Kim lay his hand onto the magic circle and it begun to grow in blue light that radiate all over the ruined car. And when the blue light went out, the ruined car returns to its regular form, as glamorous as when it was in the garage. "Let's drive back, shall we?" Kim suggested, smiling, Kai smiled back "Yes, we'll drive back, then." He then get into the car with his brother, starts the engine, engage the Nitrous Oxide and rushes back home.

In the car, sits the Mikoyan brothers, chatting with each other "So," Kai opened the topic "You and Sia decided to after me on your own, or this is a backup order from the UN council?" he asked. "Neither, I didn't even have a chance to decide, Sia just wants to see you and forces me to come along with her" replied Kim, pissed a bit, Kai, at this point, giggles slightly "Really? Well, she sure acts childish as always huh?" he asked, Kim then replies in pissed tone "Yep, not to mention the annoyances she caused to me when you're away" Kai, hearing his brother's response, he laughs happily "Ha ha ha, that's why she is so lovely for us, isn't it" he ends his words with a question that left his brother unable to speak for a while "Yeah…" Kim, after thinking for a while, replied. Kai smiles lightly, but this smile hides his true expression, the expression of slight concerns.

Kai parks his car in the garage and gets off "Phew, what a night" Kim complained "Yes, but you should get some rest now, I'll introduce you to your new colleagues tomorrow" Kai ordered his brother who replied in military pattern "Roger that, general" he saluted to his big brother who salutes back. They get into their mansion's main hall, where they are being shocked by a sight of the hallway filled with plenty of cute young female maids "Welcome back, Kai-sama, Kim-sama" Kai look around the hallway, grinned a little"Hmmm… there used to be only Memne and I in this mansion, then where were you girls come from?" he said as he glances his eyes over all the maids in the hallway.

"Welcome back, nyan!" come a shrill, yet soft voice from the top step of the stair, where lies a figure of a girl with back-long, fringe-tied brown hairs, the girl wears a uniform of the Mikoyan's maid costume and a hair band that looks like a pair of cat's ears on her head, at her side, was Memne, who also wears a kitty hair band and blushes in shyness. Kai blushed a little to what he saw, the girl descends quickly from the top stair and hugs Kai yearningly "Welcome back Kai Onii-Chan!" she said, Kai caress the girl's hair lovingly and pushes the girl away mildly, released himself from her embrace, he smiles to the girl "Still as childish as always huh? Siana?" He caresses his sister's hair again "I glad to see you here" he said as he lowers his hand from Siana's head to her soft, pinkish cheeks and grins in evil "But if you'd like to please me with costume play, next time, do it with yourself only, don't include the other, Okeyyyy?" he said as he pinches his sister's soft cheeks with both of his hands gently and lovingly "Eyyyyy! Sorry, sorry, I won't do it again, I promise, release me now, it hurt, Onii-Chan!" said Siana, panicking. Kai releases his hand from Siana's cheek and laughs in gratify "Ha ha ha, fine, now go back to bed, or I will be forced to do that again, hee hee hee" he grins again even more evil-like than the last time "Ah! Mou!" Siana exclaimed "You're so mean, Onii-Chan" she said, sticking out her tongue, but in a happy expression after all. "And all of you may dismiss" Kai turns to order all the maids in the hall "Oh, and..." Kai realized something and turns to his Maid of Honor "Memne, actually, I don't want to bother you, who stay up almost all night long tonight, but make me a cup of coffee and bring it to me at the mansion's library, please?" he asked, in polite tone, even to his own maids and especially to Memne, his personal maid. "Yes, Kai-Sama" Replied Memne, as she gives her master her unique curtsy.

The Mikoyan's library is located in the basement floor of the mansion, in there, keeps an uncountable number of documents, from single-paged scrolls to over thousand-paged encyclopedia written in many unfamiliar languages, Latin, Russian, Ancient Chinese, Bali or even in Runes. Kai sits on a wooden desk in the center of the library with a big documents folder in his grip. "Recognize something?" a male voice echoed in his head and Aki appears beside him "Not really, long ago, I used to study demonic magic here, and noticed some book that being written in unfamiliar runes which I couldn't read, but after you combined with me, I felt like I have enough knowledge to read them" Knock, knock someone knocked the door to the library "Kai-sama, I bring you your cup of coffee, may I come in?" Memne's angelic voice asked through the door, Kai opened the folder up and allows his maid to get in "Yes, come in" he said in gentle tone as always. Memne opened the door, smiled shyly, and still wears the kitty hair band on her head. Kai blushed again "Haven't you take that accessory off yet?" he asked, diverts his eyes from the pink haired maid. "Sia-Sama told me that Kai-Sama would be glad to see me in this costume, so I think I will take it off if you wouldn't like me to" said Memne as she tries to take the hair band off "No, Memne, that's okey, you can take it off later" Kai responses, shaking his head. Memne place the coffee neatly on the desk beside her master "Thank you" Kai whispered, glanced his eyes to his maid, smiled "It's getting late now, you should get some rest, I don't want to see you fainted due to exhaustion" he continued, still smiling mildly. "Yes, Kai-Sama" replied Memne, curtsying lively though she is severely fatigued and walk out of the room politely.

"Let's see, what havewe got here" Kai, with Aki beside himmurmured as he unfolds a scrollwhich looks like a chronicle carved with unfamiliar runes, he gaze at the scroll closely, trying to un-rune the runic chronicle.


	9. Chapter VIII: Chronicle

Author's talk

Akira: Two more secrets discovered in this chapter, and it will change everything we know about the two main character of this story, nothing more to say.

Kai&Retasu: Hey! Won't you just allow us to say something?

Akira: No, Not in this chapter.

-----------------------------------

Chapter VII: Chronicle

Kai reads the runic chronicle carefully, and translates it,

_**The Chronicle of Pandemonium by Salakk, Royal advisor to King Tottenheim, the last Lord of the Demons…**_

**_Pandemonium date: 15th of Pandemonium month 6th of Pandemonium Era 64280_**

**_The revolution led by an unknown warlord occurred, swarm of Abomination spirits strike everywhere in our kingdom, King Tottenheim led the Royal Guards to a battle to protect our last stronghold, The Flying Fortress of Eden. The consequence was a devastation, most of our soldier gets killed or corrupted in the battle, and the few survivors, including the King, was wounded severely._**

**_Pandemonium date: 16th of Pandemonium month 6th of Pandemonium Era 64280_**

**_The King came up with the plan to retreat out of the realm, by using the Planar Portal, which has never been fully operated before. This could mean our total annihilation: all of us may be trapped in the space between the two realms. But since there is no time to be wasted, the King decided to use the portal with nothing to lose, and unpredictably all the citizens followed him into the portal. _**

_**Date: unknown, Month: unknown, Year: unknown **_

**_Unbelievably, only a few of us were trapped in the trans-realms space, and the rest of us decided to settle things up and start a new life in a kingdom we discover its name later as 'Japan' _**

**_Date: The 20th of Human realm's month 'January' Human Era: 1981 A.C. _**

**_The enemies are after us to this world, they use the Planar Portal as an access way to this realm. Luckily, most of them were trapped in the realms space and only a few that managed to get out was slain by the royal guards._**

_**Date: The 30th of January 1981**_

**_The King walked out of the conference room today after received a message from an unfamiliar device called 'telephone'. He rushed back to the human's hospital to discover that The Queen Rosetta, who is in the final months of pregnancy, has given birth to the heir to the throne of the demon realm. We decided to name the just-born prince after the Japanese word for the human realm 'Sekai' which, soon later was converted shorter as 'Kai' _**

Kai's eyes widened, his mouth shakes in disbelief _"Tottenheim is my father's name, and Rosetta is my mother's, then that Heir to the throne is...me?"_ he thought. Regain his calmness again, he continues translating the chronicle.

_**Date: The 2nd of January 1981**_

**_The conference has come to a conclusion, the council decided to seal the portal once and for all. The young but skillful priestess, Lilac, who is only at the age of 16 is to take this major responsibility. Lilac managed to seal the gate shut, but at great cost, she had lose all her memory about Pandemonium, neither any knowledge nor magic power left, and her accessibility to Astral has been sealed. The King decided distressfully to banish her because her loss of memory will cause problem to her if she is still with us. Leaving her lying on the street in a rainy night, hoping that someone nice would pick her up, the King cries but only a few of us had sorted the King's tears out of the dropping rains, that was the saddest moment after we fled pandemonium, but her major sacrifice must not be forgotten, yet, no monument shall be built for her or if there will be..._**

The scroll from below this part has been cut off, Kai refold the scroll back and place it back into the box. "So, this is the secret that my parents tried to keep away from me, my origin as a demon is now acceptable, but as a royal blood is such a shock somehow" he said, as he adjusts his glasses "But is there any secret left in the chronicle?" he thinks for a short while, then realized something "Wait a minute," he murmured "Lilac, huh? How surprise, that's the name of Retasu-chan's mother... hmm...it can't be" Kai thinks for another short moment, then turns to face his demonic part "But there always be possibility, Aki, can you send me back to the time when Lilac seals the Planar Gate?" he asked. "I can't control time, my friend," Aki about to neglect "But, I know a spell to send a person's mind back to the place or event that I have witnessed and return them safely to the present, and fortunately, that event is one of what I have witnessed before" he grins, but not in evil, instead, in confident. Kai nodded, "Just send me back and let me see Lilac's face, then take me back" Aki narrowed his eyes "Fine," he said, then snaps his finger and Kai's vision gone all white.

When he regains his vision again, Kai found himself in an unfamiliar place, in front of him is a young girl, judging from her long pointy ears which is an identity of a demon, Kai presume that the girl is unquestionably demon, the girl wears a pure white robe which, instinctively, Kai assumed that it signifies a priestess "Lilac?" he murmur to himself, but as he is about to ask the girl, who approach him, Aki's voice echoed in his head "Don't bother try, as I'd mention earlier, I can send only a person's mind to the past, not the person himself" Lilac approaches at where Kai stand and talk to him casually "Don't worry, Aki-Chan, I will be fine" Kai's eyes widened "Did she call me by your name, Aki?" asked Kai "No she'd talked to me, twenty-four years ago, I'd stand here" replied Aki calmly, "Then why did you stand there if you are my counterpart?" Kai asked again worriedly "I was only 6 back then, Lilac was my guardian, and for some reason, the day after Lilac sealed the gate and loss her power, I begun to fade away and when I can put myself together again, my body was completely disappeared, and my mind got transferred into your body and become one of you since then" Kai don't have any time to show sympathy to his 'inner personality' he tries to focus on the young priestess's face, she has greenish-black hairs which are tied into a big braid and goes down to the middle of her back, she has a lovable and gentle face which reminds Kai of the green haired Mew "Is this possible?" Kai murmured "Did I saw Retasu-Chan's mother?" he continues, Aki's voice echoed in his head again "We won't know until we reach Lilac-San herself, why don't you go and ask her?" Kai shakes his head, "According to the chronicle, Lilac has lose her memory, this will be fruitless" he replied as Aki's voice comes to his head again "Perhaps, shall we head back to the present" asked Aki, Kai nodded, keeping his doubt of Retasu's origin to his own mind as Aki send him back.

"Now get some sleeps, you're tired all day long today" Aki's voice echoed again as Kai found himself in the library "I'm glad to hear that, thanks, Aki, oh, and sorry about your body, anyway" Replied Kai, finally able to show his sympathy for Aki, who replied silently "That's ok, I'm even more glad to be in your body" the voice was rather silent and faded away after Aki ends his sentences.

---------------------

Kai opens his eyes slightly, he finds himself still in the library _"Oh yeah, I'm just too lazy to get to the bed room, last night, so I sleep here huh?" _he thought and looks at his watch, it's almost nine o' clock Kai's eyes widened "Damn it, I'm gonna be late" he cursed, then rushes off the library. After he gets out of the basement floor, Kim and Sia already awaits him at the main hall "You're late, Bro." said Kim, crossing his arms and jerks his head to his little sister who speaks up cheerfully after received Kai's attention "Onii-Chan, let me go with you, I want to see the scenario around here, please?" she asked cheerfully and in begging tone. Kai's expression went annoyed for a while, he scratch his head, feels a difficulty to reply due to his long-term insufficiency of sleep, "Uhhhh, to be honest, I'm really allergic to this kind of expression, especially, from a younger girl like you, Sia, fine, I will take you with us, Kim," he turn to glance at his brother and toss to him a car key "Get to my Supra and start up the engine, I'll go washing up first" he then continued.

After washed up, Kai finally drive off and soon later, they arrived at the café, which, for today, is closed. However, Ryou'd called all the Mews together today to have a brief conference about the upcoming threat. Kai opened the café's door and goes in, inside, the five Mews, plus Ryou and Keiichiro already expect him, all the Mews wears their casual clothes and are ready to go to the underground lab, Kai smiled slightly at Retasu, who is now in her new look, her hairs were released and straightened, she wears the mini-glasses which Kai gave her last night, in fact, despite her clothes which is now a white, sleeveless shirt and a dark blue, long skirt, she looks no different from herself last night. Retasu smiled back at Kai, feeling good with the events that they have shared last night.

"Well?" Ryou interfered up "Shall we begin the conference already?" he asked, Kai shows an expression of concern on his face "Yes…, but before that, there is a minor threat to get rid off" he said in worrying tone, and soon after he ends his words, Sia's soft-shrill voice echoed "Kyaaa! Kawaiiiii! Onii-Chan, come and see this!" Siana rushed in and hugs her brother at his arm, trying to drag him to her site. "Did you know what I mean?" he said, resisting his sister's pull force. Keiichiro walk out of the kitchen "Ah, well, I think I can handle her" he then walks toward Siana, who tries with a childish attempt to hide behind her brother. Keiichiro crouched beside the semi-hyper girl "It's been a pleasure to us to have welcomed such a cute and lively girl like you," Siana's grip around her brother's arm loosened and her face reddened seems like Keiichiro's charm point still works although many years have passed. "So..." Keiichiro asked Kai's energetic sister, "Your name, please, so I can call you easier" Siana's grip fully released from her brother as she replied, "Siana G. Mikoyana," she said, and bow to Keiichiro lively, just like what she have learned from her brother's maid "But call me 'Sia' will be a lot easier" she continued "Hmm, Okey, Sia-Chan, that's a cute name. Say, would you like a cake? We have plenty of them here" Keiichiro suggests Sia to have his hand-made cake. Sia's eyes flashes with delight and she smiles joyfully "Yup, I love cakes!" she said, Keiichiro then replied "Then, come this way, I have some delicious cakes for you, especially" he then leads Siana to a desk and said "Please wait here, I'll prepare the cake"

Keiichiro won't let the brown-haired girl wait long, he comes back with a delicious-looking strawberry short cake "Please enjoy your cake, my little princess" Siana blushes a little "My, don't flutter me like that. Then, I'll enjoy the cake!" Sia cuts out a small piece of cake and begin eating, but after she takes a few pieces she begun to feel a bit strange, she felt a difficulty to open her eyes and her head feels dizzy, and not so long, she fell asleep beside the dish of cake she just ate. "Eh heh heh, she is even cuter when she is asleep" said Kai, caressing his sister's hair, then he turns to Keiichiro and asked "Then, what to do next?" Keiichiro smiled lightly "I'll bring this young princess to the Infirmary, and she will sleep there due to the effect of the sleep potion which I have dropped onto the cake, it's strong enough to sleep her for several hours, but not enough to cause addiction" he said as he carries Sia onto both of his arms and walk to the Infirmary room. Kai touches his chin thoughtfully, "Calling her as 'princess' huh, hmm, well, even Sia herself still don't even know that she is a real princess" he murmured, "Hmm, what's the matter?" asked Zakuro after she saw Kai murmured a moment ago. Kai realized the elder of the Mews presence and responses quickly "Ah, nothing, just forget it, okey?"

"Now, let me get this straight" Ryou speaks up, glaring at the half-demon man "Kai, who or what are you actually?" Kai sighed a little, and begin to explain "Fine, here is my explanation" he said, but all of a sudden, he falls to his knees and fainted.

Ryou and the girls rushes to the collapsed Kai, Retasu was the first to reach him "Kai-San, Kai-San, what's the matter? Why did you just passed out like this?" Retasu asked in panic as she shakes Kai's shoulder, trying to wake him up. Kai finally managed to get up with a help from the gentle and caring girl, Retasu, but as his face is close enough to the hers, he catches her by her shirt's collar, pulling her face closed to his own and pushes his lips against hers and they both falls into a deep kiss. A long-seemed, but short moment later the deep-kissing Kai and Retasu finally break out from each other. Kai grins, his eyes seems a bit moredevious and naughty than his usual. As Retasu touches her lips, her face shows an expression of shock, hot tears begin to build up in her half-closed eyes, and she blushes furiously. "Well, that's how I'd like to thank for your help, eh heh heh" said Kai, but his voice seemed a bit strange. Retasu, regained her balance after Kai's sudden attack asked up in shocking tone "No! My precious First Kiss! What had you done, Kai-San, you are not who you usually were, where is the sweet and gentle Kai-San who always good to me?" The strange Kai smiles cunningly "Kai?" he asked "Well, he is asleep, come on, he experienced too many thing last night, attacked by a Kimera, saved by a young girl, flirted with the girl who just saved him, fought the Kimera Horde for two hours non-stop, unleashed his full scale attack, and translated the runic chronicle 'til morning, that's too tough for a human and even for a demon" he continued without giving any priority to the other to response.

"Then, who are you" asked Retasu, stillstroking her lips. The mysterious man in Kai body turns to give her a warm smile like that which was given from Kai "Aki, my name is Aki, I live in Kai's mind, when his mind got weakened, tired or such, I will emerge and let him sleep inside my mind, don't worry, if he awakes, he will replace me and regains control of his body" he explained.

Ryou stepped forward and says in rather angry tone "A multi-personality person huh? Then, we can't have Kai's explanation can we?" Aki weaves his hand in relax "Well, Well, Well, his knowledge is mine, so I know what he knows, now here's my explanation..."


	10. Chapter IX: Puppeteer

Author's talk

Aki: Mwha ha ha ha ha! Finally, I can take control of this body, how glorious, after spending a long time as a spirit, now I, Aki, finally have a body! Ha ha ha ha ha!

Akira: Stroking his chin Mmmm... Actually, I should not have let you gain full control of this body.

Kai: Hey! Aki! Don't use my body to do weird things okey?

Aki&Akira: Too late, man.

Retasu: No! My First Kiss!

Akira: Mmm... I think I will not let this situation last long.

Chapter IX: Puppeteer

"Long ago," Aki begin the explanation as he receive intensive attention from the Mews "Apart from this world, there is at least one realm in another part of the dimension, its name is Pandemonium, and, for some reason, it's merged with this world, with only dimensional gates separate the two realms from each other. Those gates had never been opened before," Aki paused periodically between his explanations to check if he still has the audience's attention. Confirmed that the Mews listen to him with good attention, Aki continues "But twenty-four years ago, a civil war exploded throughout Pandemonium, many civilians have been killed, the king decided to retreat to this world with only a small group of royal attendants and their families with him." Ryou, at this moment, runs out of patient, stands up and ask Aki a direct question.

"That doesn't explains why those new kind of Kimeras exist in this world" he said.

Aki scratches his head in disappointment "Geez, that's what I'm going to explain, don't be so hasty" he said, Ryou gets back to his seat and listen. Aki then continues "After we fled from our realm, we decided to seal the gates shut in order to prevent the abomination spirits that are in pursuit for us from the fallen Pandemonium and our attempt was succeed, the gates to Pandemonium has been sealed" at this point, Ryou strokes his chin in an thoughtful pose then he asked "Then, why are those abominations comes here if the gate is shut?"

"That, my friend, is what I'm worried about" Aki answered

"I've predicted that there are cracks and leaks on the gate's seal and perhaps that's where the Kimera comes from, slipping out from the leaks, try to imagine how major it will be if the seals are destroyed" he then continued

"So why were the seals leak, I mean, there must be a reason somehow" Retasu asked up, still shocked with Aki's kiss ambush

"That's a good question and I have an appropriate answer for it," Aki grinned "The sealer of the gates is getting weaker and weaker and she will run out of her magic power soon, that's it"

"Can't we enhance her power?" Retasu then asked again

Aki glanced sadly at the long, green haired girl and sighed, Retasu's sure don't know that the sealer of the gate was perhaps her mother herself "We can't even summon her, she has lost all her memory after she sealed the gate, we must do it ourselves," he answered

Aki take a quick look around the group and continued "Here's the plan, Kai and I, we will enhance your weapons with enough magic power that can reseal the gate, then, you guys are to proceed to the gates, which are located around the world and shut them, once and for all"

"Wait a minute, did you said, around the world" Ichigo interrupted "Then how can we do that, I mean, even we're Mew Mews, but even I still don't have enough money to pay for seven air tickets around the world, not to mention the position of the gates" Minto added

Aki giggled, "Well, that's not the thing to worry about, I will make a contract with the UN to devise an escort and transport team for all of you" his voice softened, his eyes also changed, they looks more gentle than a short while before, in fact, the original Kai has regain of his own body "Sorry if my demonic part did something weird, didn't he?" Kai asked, all the audience sweat-dropped, stunned to a sudden change of Kai's personality, Retasu blushed furiously as she tries to hide what was going on when Kai is in his 'internal sleep' "Ehhhh… nothing," Ichigo answered "Except that naughty Aki has just kis… oops!" she continues, but as she is about to end the sentence, Retasu silence her, covered Ichigo's mouth and whispers to her friend "Psst… Onegai, don't tell him what happened, that's embarrassing!"

"Hmmm" Kai leans his face toward the two girls

"A Ha ha ha, no, it was nothing, right, Ichigo-San?" Retasu laughs nervously to hide her real expression

"Yep, nothing, nothing" Ichigo then added.

"Hmmm… ok," Kai sighed in relief although he knows that the girls has tell him lie "Then, where are we now, oh yes, the transport team is now clear to go, now I'm waiting for an intelligence support and some sat-recon from our ally"

"Ally?" The Mews asked in chorus

"Yes, the one we make a contract last night," Kai replied as he looks at his watch "he will arrive in three, two, one"

After Kai ends his sentence, sparks of light flashed and shows a figure of a tall man with lavender colored hairs and long, pointy ears, that's Pai, he take a quick gaze around and descends from the air, in his hand is a roll of paper which looks like a document of something. He turned to face Kai, and said "Sat-Recon completed, target coordinate identified"

------------------------

_"Awake now,"_ a sound echoed in Siana's head while she is sleeping in the infirmary. It was a rather hallow, half-wailing sound of a women, no matter how loud it echoes, it's loud enough to wake her up. Sia opens her eyes slowly, but instead of her usual innocent and joyous brown eyes, it was a pair of brown, lifeless eyes that lose its focuses. Sia gets up on both of her feet and walk weightlessly to the door as the voice echoes again _"They're at the lab, the way in is hidden in the kitchen. Kill them all, and you will be free" _the voice echoes an order to annihilate the Mews and their accompaniers. Sia opens the door and try to get to the kitchen, but once she is at the café's hall, she's been detected by Masaya, who comes here to visit his girlfriend. "Eh? You're," but the hypnotized girl don't let him stands long, Sia reaches her arms toward Masaya, she then expanded her palm and frozen mists, like that from her eldest brother, but the different is that her mist cannot froze objects, it can only sleep living beings. After Masaya falls asleep, with a force that appears out of nowhere, Sia carries him up and brings him to the underground lab.

------------------------

"Pai, upload the gates' positions onto the screen, please" said Kai then turns toward the Mews while the lavender haired alien input the code into his laptop "That's it, Gates' coordinate confirmed. Now, I will assign the Attack Zone for all of you" he continued

But before he could give any instruction, the lab's door flung open, in fact, the door panel is being throw off into the air and approaches to where the Silver-haired man stood. The Mews, and even Kim rushes to take cover and Kim tells his brother to do so Kai calmly steps aside and avoid the incoming projectile. Kai looks at the doorway, there, stood a figure of a girl with brown hairs and beside her, a levitating figure of Masaya. "Aoyama-Kun! Sia-Chan!" Ichigo cried out as she saw her lover unconscious state "What have you done!" She then asked at the girl, who appears to be Kai's little sister, a joyful, innocent girl who she'd just knew earlier. "Don't worry, he's not dead, yet, for I will kill him along with all of you" Said Sia solemnly and without any emotion, Sia then throw Masaya off into the air with her telekinesis, Ichigo managed to catch her boyfriend and prevent him from crashing onto the ground.

"Hey! Sia!" Kim shouted and put his baton onto both of his hands, he will try to get his sister back in consciousness, even if it means that he will be forced to attack her.

"That's no use, she is being controlled by someone from afar" Kai warned his brother as he tries to find a way to stop his own sister from annihilating him and his teammates.

Sia don't let her brother think long, she reaches out her left arm to her left, red vengeful aura shines around her and a blue energy sphere formed on her expanded palm "Enough chat, now die!" she shouted and threw the energy sphere at the team. The sphere rushes so fast that nobody can get out of the way and it seemed like the sphere is strong enough to vaporize everything it hits. Kai, without any panic, reaches out his right arm and expands his palm toward the incoming sphere. As for the sphere, it hits Kai's expanded palm directly, but an indestructible barrier, the same barrier that once protect him and Retasu from an unstoppable Kimera attack before, formed to stop the incoming sphere. The sphere faded away as soon as it hits the energy shield, it faded quickly just like a splash of water dropped onto hot steel.

"Siana sure don't know that she have such a powerful magic like this" Said Kai as he pulls back his reached arm and shakes his hand slightly, his right hand burned slightly to the destructive force from his sister. "Then, why do you do this, what is this cowardly attack for?" Kai asked angrily toward his sister to the one who controlled her no matter where he or she is

"A revenge" Siana replied briefly.

"For who?" Kai returned a brief question.

"You don't need to know, for you all will die here, and you, Kai, will be the first" Siana replied again and forms another energy sphere on her palm, this time it will be strong enough to breach Kai's shield and hit him directly. Kai turns around, adjusting his glasses, "Fine," he murmured and about response to the incoming threat by his 'Absolute Zero' even if the threat itself is his own sister.

"Now, you shall be removed…" said Sia as she throws the sphere of destruction to her brother. But as soon as the sphere leaves her hand, another small sphere rushes from a different direction and intercept it, the intercepted sphere itself suddenly shattered to million pieces. Kai looks at the shattered sphere in surprise, this times, it's not him who dispose the sphere.

Looking back to the direction where the interceptor sphere came from, Kai found Retasu in her divinized form, Mew Retasu stands weakly, shakes slightly and her eyes are almost shut due to her magical tiredness. Retasu loses her strength to stand and eventually collapsed to the ground.

"Retasu-Chan!" Kai cried out and rushes to where Retasu collapsed. Kim saw his brother rushes back and cursed "Damn it, Kai, your enemy is still standing" he then set himself on guard and quickly move to attack.

Sia quickly summoned a small sphere to stop her brother. But before she could make any move, Kim disappeared from where he stood and reappeared behind her as if he could teleport himself.

Kim glanced at the back of Sia's neck, he found an unusual mark, a mark carved in Chinese symbol that read as 'Puppet'. He knows by the time he saw the mark, "Tao cultist's Puppetry?" he murmured, then, before Sia could move, Kim poke his finger on the mark and shouted "Seal, RELEASE!" a small flash of light sparked from where the mark and Kim's finger touched and Sia then suddenly fall unconscious to her brother's embrace.

Kai, on the other hand, shakes Mew Retasu lightly, trying to take her back to her consciousness. "Retasu-Chan, Retasu-Chan! Hang in there, come on!" Retasu opened her eye slightly "Uhmm… Kai-San? I'm OK, don't worry, just… need… some…rest…uhm" She replied to Kai and fell asleep right on Kai's lap.

Kai laid the green haired Mew on the ground beside Sia and Masaya, he then stand up and says "Now that your 'puppet' is down, are you afraid to come down and face me?" he provoked the real attacker, no matter where he or she is.

After the demon's heir finished his words, a voice echoed, it was the same voice that take control of Sia, but this time, it's not hallow it's instead an overconfident female voice "Fine, sometime those puppets are useless compared to me" and after the voice goes silent, sound of footsteps echoed down the stairways, once the footsteps silenced, Kai saw a figure of a woman with blonde, neck-long, and trimmed hairs. The woman wears red Chinese long dress with a portrait of a peach tree drawn onto it, in her grip is a long Chinese saber in its black sleeve. The mysterious woman grinned cunningly to who provoked her, Kai, who just stop provoking a moment ago, turned to face the red dressed woman "So… it was you who used the puppetry magic of the Tao cult on my sister" he assured himself.

"All of you deserves more than death, in fact, you deserves to be removed from this world, not even a tip of a hair left" The woman said cruelly "And I, Sumomo Raiku will ensure that myself" she then draw her saber, and rushed to where Ryou is. Ryou, taking care of the sleeping porpoise girl Retasu, don't have enough time to get himself on guard, as soon as he realize the Sumomo's presence, she is only a few feet from him.

"Only if you, only if you and all your girls died, my vengeance will be fulfilled and the world will be like what it supposed to be again" the Battle Cry from Sumomo echoed loudly in the lab's hall as her leaps into the air and approaches Ryou and Retasu.

A thunderous sound of metallic objects hitting on each other echoed throughout the hall as Ryou closed his eyes shut and tries to cover Retasu from the approaching Sumomo. He reopened his eyes when the sound of the impact silenced and saw Kai in his full Demon Form stands in front of him, parrying the incoming Chinese saber with his Katana, he then looked up to the blonde haired swordswoman and grinned cunningly and say "Well then, I will be glad if you'd kill Ryou, for he is my heart rival, but then, if you'd also threaten the green haired girl over there, I will not stand such an idiotic act and will stop you no matter what"

End of Chapter IX


	11. Chapter X: Tigress

Chapter X: Tigress

The blonde haired swordswoman and Kai break away from each other, they both leaped to a safe position, away from the sharpened edge of each other's sword. "I see your unnatural power," said Sumomo as she set her saber to the Ready-To-Shove pose "And I can ensure your painless death!" she continued angrily.

Kai, on the other safe position, lowered his Katana and grab it by his right hand while his left hand is inside his pocket, it's a very casual fighting stance, but it still seemed deadly anyway. "Well then, let's just put an end to this meaningless fight, shall we?" he asked gently and politely, even to his confronting enemy.

"Hmph, you had underestimated me, and the cost will be your life!" Sumomo just pissed and bravely dashed toward Kai who is standing firm and ready.

"Oh, yes?" Kai responses coldly and briefly then draw his left hand out of the pocket on his trousers, along came with his drawn hand, is his precious Colt's Revolver pistol, he quickly points its 4 inches long barrel at the incoming attacker and pull the trigger so frequently that six .45 revolver bullets flies to Sumomo in a matter of seconds.

Sumomo suddenly halts her advance and slashes her saber to deflect the bullets to the other directions, some bullets are being deflected near the others. The closest call is just a few centimeters away from the sleeping Retasu.

"Tch! Coward! Ranged weapons have no place in this fight!" Sumomo cursed at Kai, who appeared to fight dirty at the moment.

Kai still on his gun-swordsman stance with a Katana in his right grip and an unloaded magnum in his left, while Sumomo stood still, paying attention to the demon-man's 'cowardly' attack.

Eventually, Kai does make a move, but it's just that he uses his magic to summon a pocket book entitled 'The Ways to Win a War' he opens the book and read it calmly as if his opponent was not in his sight "Let's see, Page: 1, 2nd Paragraph, Line: 5 'those who gets the first successful attack always have a tactical advantage' huh?"

Sumomo, pissed off by Kai's provoking stance, bursts out an anger explosion "Stop that arrogance pose at once!" she commanded Kai, who's just simply closed the book and threw it into the air where it disappeared and without any sight of hesitation, he changes his fighting stance.

Placing his Katana back into its sleeve once again and lowered a little, Kai wraps his left hand around the sword sleeve after placed his pistol back into his pocket, he sets the other hand near the sword's hilt and ready to draw. Kai looking toward is enemy who is stunned by the look of his stance; calm, still, but seemed deadly. The Katana shines with cold blue light that passes through the sleeve and radiates around Kai's body.

"My intention is still the same, let's just end this fight" Kai said calmly and this time with fierce, wolf-like eyes.

Sumomo set herself on guard and murmurs to herself "This final attack will be for Raimu"

Kai, on the other hand heard what the blonde haired girl whispered _Raimu, huh? That presumably is the name of who she seeks revenge for, but that's not my problem. _He thought.

The two fighters look at each other for a long period of time, Sumomo must take a long time to decide how to attack the calm-looking Kai. And Kai, he can wait as long as forever in this pose for his enemy to attack and fall into his trap.

Sumomo eventually find a way to attack, she leap back from where she stand to one of the lab's pillar behind her and clings to the pillar for a brief moment. "Youseemed to bea good strategist, then, you supposed to know that another way to gain the upper hand in a battle is to attack from a higher position, right?" She grins and dashes down from the higher position than her opponent and approaches the demon-formed Kailike a dive-bomber.

Kai glanced at the incoming threat and when Sumomo reaches the effective range of his Katana, he draws it out of the sleeve and slashes it heavily and as quick as a flash. The Katana hits nothing but the empty air as Kai looks at his disappeared target in shock.

Sumomo reappeared a few feet behind Kai, who seemed to be defenseless at the moment "Ha? Flash-Step?" Kai exclaimed, Sumomo doesn't leave Kai confused for so long, she slashes her saber down, aiming at Kai's neck, but to her surprise, her saber hit something solid and hard, it was the sleeve of Kai's Katana, he used it to parry Sumomo's saber "Tch, Steel sleeve?" Sumomo exclaimed in disbelief. Kai never let the avenger waits for long, the opportunity thatshe is unguarded will not happen easily. Without any hesitation, Kai turned to Sumomo with his Katana in his grip, he flips his Katana to its bold edge and slashes it onto the blonde haired girl's stomach. With an inhuman impact force from Kai, Sumomo has been sent floating boundlessly into the air and drifting to the other side of the hall, numerous meters away. It was her luck, Kai had slashed her by the bold edge of his Katana, not the sharpened edge. Now, Sumomo is lying on the ground, neither a will to move, nor the intention to perform a counterattack.

"Well?" Kai asked as soon as he reaches where Sumomo is lying "Can you stand up?" reaching out to the swordswoman, he never wait to show sympathy to his enemy who almost killed him in the passed struggle.

"Tch!" Sumomo, even without any strength left, pushes Kai's hand away angrily "Let me tell you something" she said calmly as her vengeful eyes started to calm down.

"When I was injected with animal DNA," she said, looking frailly at Ryou and the other Mews, including Retasu, Masaya, and Sia, who has awaken from their unconscious state "I was injected with Siberian Tiger's DNA" she continued then paused to breathe "A tiger will prefer to die with honor, rather than live as a loser, so be it, Kai-kun, just kill me and finish it"

Kai, with his Katana still not placed back into its sleeve, sighed in slight annoyance, "You sure have a desperate background" he said, "Now, you should hear mine" he placed his Katana back into the sleeve, shows Sumomo that he won't do what she wanted him to. "I served many armies since I was 16, and has been sent to many war zones, Afghanistan and Iraq is the latest" he said.

"8 years in the military, it will be a lie if I say I haven't kill anyone, yes, as a fighter jet pilot, I have killed many people" Kai sighed after he ends his sentence, he is not very fond of his bloody past, but he has to reveal it to give himself a reasonto spare Sumomo's life "For many people, I am a specter who take the life of their precious one, and as I expected, my sin of past has take its toll, I've lose my precious one, my first love has been killed" he said, at this point, for the very first time, tears begun to build up in his eyes and slightly flows down his cheeks "Funny huh? I've killed many people in war, mostly soldiers, but my love has been killed by a group of lowlifes, jerks that deserves nothing but pitiful death" He said with a half sobbing- half angrytone. Kai soon rubs his tears off his face and tries to reduce his voice tone to normal "The point is, if you are important or precious to anyone, then I won't kill anymore people who have someone that want them to live"

Sumomo, listen to what Kai said, exclaimed in a pissed tone, "Hah, then just kill me, no one would allow such a foul person like me to live"

"Are you sure about that?" asked Kai, crossing his arms.

"Onee-chan!" came a soft female voice from the lab's entrance. A girl runs down to the lab's hall with a boomerang in her right hand. She throws the boomerang at Kai, who steps away and catch the incoming projectile with his bare hand. The girl's hip-long, brown-blonde hairs blown by her own force as she turned toward Kai"Don't even touch her!" The girl cried out a commanding word to the demon-man, tears begun to fill up her green eyes. Kai, who smiled slightly for he has foreseen this event by his demonic ability, asked up "So, if no one would want you to live, then what is this little lady doing here, huh?" he then reaches out for the two girls, this time, Sumomo accepted the help "Thanks…" she said calmly. Kai, after propping the red dressed swordswoman up, turns to a space where Pai appeared out of a dimensional portal "Pai, these ladies are not very fond of the Red Data DNA's side effect, is there any way to remove them entirely?" he asked, but Ryou, who followed him, shakes his head in reject, "That will be fruitless, as we all know, the DNA will deplete themselves only when all threat has been eliminated" he said. However, Pai managed to counter Ryou's theory, he snaps his fingers and a machine that looks like a chemical mixer appeared behind him, along with it, is Taruto and Kisshu who seemed to be surprised by the summon of their 'eldest brother'

"What the…" Kisshu exclaimed as he being called upon the underground lab. "Nothing particularly special, I just need your help" said Pai, crossing his arms, then, he turns to operate the machine. "Ano…, what is this machine?" Raimu asked in curious, her innocent eyes sparked in both interest and concern. Kisshu, who finished turning the machine up, walks toward Raimu, who still in her cutely-curious state, he leans his face down to the blonde haired girl and stares at her innocent eyes for a moment, then, he smiled naughtily "Well, why don't ya try it yourself, little Konezumi?" he asked the girl with his unique teasing-style speech pattern, "Kyaa!" Raimu screamed shyly and blushed as Kishu closing his face in, Sumomo, as she saw her sister being 'threatened' by Kisshu's presence, she jumps from a long distance away and lands between Kisshu and Raimu, protect her sister from the black-green haired alien. "Konezumi?" Kai asked up doubtingly, "We now have the ability to predict if there's any Red Data DNA in one's blood, and also, the ability to specify which DNA it is. In this girl's case, it's the DNA of a Desert Rat" Pai replied "Please, both of you, take these medicines" he makes a request to the two new girls as he prepares two small pills of medicine. "What is this?" Sumomo complained as she looks at the pills, she is still wary and pays attention to almost everything she encounters.

"Do not worry, just take it" Pai replied calmly and look directly into the green eyes of the two sisters.

"W…Wait a minute, those pills haven't been prove to be safe, what will happens if it has any side effect?" Ryou asked up, conflicting with the aliens.

"Enough for this 'Scientists' Cold War' already" Kai interrupted and turn to Sumomo "Well, the choice is yours now, choose it, it's now or never" he asked.

Sumomo stares at the pills for a while, still unsure about the safety from the pills. Gulp Raimu swallowed the pills instantly without hesitation. "H…Hey! Raimu! Wait! Don't you think there's something behind this?" Sumomo tried to stop her sister, but it's too late, Raimu had already taken the pill. Sumomo sighed "Hah, looks like nothing happened, then, Gulp" she then took the pills and swallowed it like her sister did.

"Well? Nothing happened, are you sure that those pills works" Ryou asked after he saw the result of the alien's pills.

BANG! Kai, returned to his normal form, fired his Magnum up into the air, but no bullet is fired out of its barrel because he uses a dummy ammo this time.

"Kyaa!" the girls screamed in chorus and covered their ears from the banging sound, Ichigo's cat ears and tail popped up as usual, and after the sound of the gunfire silenced, everyone stared in single direction toward the silver haired man.

"As expected, no animal ears or tails popped up when feeling threatened, looks like your medicine works, Pai" said Kai as he approaches Raimu, who tries to cover her head, preventing her Rat's Ears from popping up. Ryou stood still, a bit pissed that he had loss to another researcher. "I believe this belongs to you, err…" said Kai as he hand over the boomerang in his hand to its owner, who he didn't know her real name yet. "Raimu, my name is Raimu, I'm Sumomo Onee-Chan's Oath sister" Raimu said cheerfully as she takes her boomerang back from Kai.

Sumomo touched her sister's shoulder to remind her of something, they turns to nod at each other and then turn to the demonic man, Kai.

"We, Raimu and I, were not biological sisters, we swore an oath that if we found anyone who matches our skills, we will invite them to join our oath-family. So, what will you say?" Sumomo asked up, inviting Kai to her oath bound reckoner group.

Kai starts his thoughtful pose "Mmm… I already have two annoying siblings…" he said and glanced at Kim and Sia who appeared to be a little surprised to what their big brother said. The Silver haired Semi-Demon then smirks in delight "…Two more sisters won't be an overburden" he said.

"Very well, then…" Sumomo said as she puts something out of her saber's sleeve, it's a small turbine that is filled up with something that looked like blue-green shimmering liquid, she then shakes the turbine lightly to mix the liquid together. "Please give me your hand, Kai-Kun" asked Sumomo, opening her turbine. Kai, on the other hand, reaches out his palm and flips it, showing the back of his hand. 'The Tigress' Sumomo chant something solemnly and then pour the liquid onto the back of Kai's hand. The liquid gathers in the middle of Kai's backhand and then they expand and form a Greenish Blue symbol that looked like a complicated magic circle, the liquid soak into Kai's flesh and become one of him, Kai's backhand then glows in greenish blue light at where the liquid sink into him.

Sumomo take a deep breath, take Kai's hand, and say "We are many, yet one, we are now under the'Order of the White Lillies'my life is yours, yours is mine, harm one, harm all, the survivor must avenge tenfold" she ended her words and release Kai's pale hand, and the light on his hand stops glowing. Kai looked at his hand again and asks "Finished?" Sumomo then nodded, "Yes, Onii-Sama" she replied "Yay! An Onii-Chan!" Raimu yelled out in delight, but Siana, on the other hand, exclaims with slight anger "Mou! Only me, myself can call him 'Onii-Chan'!" then she rushes to her brother and hold his left arm, "Right? Kai Onii-Chan?" she said and sticks out her tongue at Raimu, smiling a bit. The blonde haired Raimu, too, rushes to Kai and hold his right arm "But he is my Onii-Chan Too! Tee hee hee," she giggled and sticks out her tongue at Siana and smiles in delight again.

"Anyway, this is what I should ask you, as a big brother, did you have a place to stay? If not, then you may stay at my home, there are plenty of rooms left there" Kai invited the two girls to stay at his family's mansion. Raimu smiles cheerfully and turns to her oath-sister, and then turns to Kai, nodded "Yes!" she said in delight.

End of Chapter X


	12. Chapter XI Part I: Memne's Confession

Author's talk

_Akira: Aright, I must admit this, at first, this chapter started to be a very long chapter (at this moment, it consists of 14 Microsoft Word pages and continuing) so I decided to split this chapter into 2 parts, this first part is concerning Kai x Memne's fluff, there's nothing to do with the original TMM, though. So, you may skip it, but if you are a fan of 2 of my created character: Kai&Memne, I suggest you to take a look, I'm doing my best on this chapter (But then, is there any fan of them here?) _

Chapter XI/I: Memne's Confession

Kai's Supra arrived at the gate of his mansion, in the car, sit the Mikoyans and two more passengers, Kai's new-found sisters, Sumomo and Raimu. All other than Kai, who drives his own car, sit on the back row seats

"Hehhhhh, is this Kai-Onii chan's house?" Raimu asked up, in excitement.

"Yes, it is, well then, after this point, my driver will drive us to the mansion itself" Kai stopped his conversation as the car reaches an arc gate which leads to his main mansion. Ivan, Kai's butler waited for his master to return. Kai opened his car door and walk to the front passenger seat to let his butler drive them to the mansion instead. Ivan was a tall man who appeared to be slightly older than his master. He has pale-silver, brushed-up hair and a pair of reddish-brown eyes; he seemed to be quite a cold man in a uniform of a Victorian-styled butler. "So..., was there something happened while I was away?" asked Kai, rearranging his tied hairs. Ivan glance his red eyes to his master, then to those on the back seats, aware for the presence of Sumomo and Raimu "Yes, Young Master, since there are many maids in the mansion now, Memne has divided all of them to different divisions. By the way, sir, who are these unfamiliar girls on the back seat, sir?"

"Aaa, they're my oath-sisters, and will stay here as my guesses, please inform the maids to prepare a room for them when we arrive" Kai commanded his butler politely. "Yes, my Young Lord" Ivan replied as he drives passed rows after rows of trees and the roundabout with a fountain on its center, then reached the mansion itself.

As the car arrived at the mansion's front stairways, an enormous group of maids already waiting, standing ready to grant their master a 'welcome back'

All the maids are now wearing different uniforms, depending on their divisions, for example, the Service Maids Division wears pink or red short-skirted, shoulder-revealed maid uniform with a pair of white, thigh-long stockings covers their bare legs.

Kai gets off his car, along with his siblings and oath-siblings and commands his butler to park his car in the garage.

Kai then leads the other, including Sumomo and Raimu up the front stairway passed between two rows of maids from all division and into his mansion.

At the top step of the stair, in front of the mansion's main door, stands Memne, waiting for her master. The pink-haired maid joyfully bows to her master, smiled, "Welcome back, Minna-Sama! Ara, looks like we have guests today, I will prepare some extra tea, Kai-Sama!" she then turns and about to run toward the kitchen as soon as she saw the two female visitors

"Memne?" Kai shouted out, calling his maid, Memne quickly turned to her master, smiling as always, but Kai caught the sight of his maid's face redder that the usual and soaked wet with sweat, just the same as her uniform. Memne's eyes narrowed, dizziness and blankness formed up in her mind, then, all of a sudden, she fainted, collapsed to the ground.

"Memne!" Kai shouted out his maid's name again, this time in his concern, as he rushes to the collapsed pink-haired maid.

Kai lay Memne's head onto his laps, and begin to check her status by checking her pulse first "Phew, her pulse is still beating, looks like it's just a fever due to overwork after all, Kim! Get me a bowl of warmed water and follow me to Memne's room and Ivan, take my guest to theirbedroom" he then turn toward both his oath and biological sisters "Sorry girls, but can you wait for me at your bedroom, I think the maids will prepare it to you as soon as possible" he said.

Kai then carries his unconscious maid in his arms and walk to her room. Sia, Sumomo and Raimu looked at them in a focused curious vision, but Kim and Ivan soon solves their curiosity "The three of you may not know this before, but well, just know that Memne is a very important person to Kai, got it?" said Kim as he walk into the kitchen to prepare a bowl of warmed water.

"Memne and Young Lord Kai knew each other for six years, as far as I could remember, Memne, who is only at the age of ten back then, served Young Lord like it was her life's purpose, however, anytime she get sick, I always saw Young Lord Kai beside her, looking after her until her health is recovered. Many times, I heard Young Lord Kai said 'Serving me is the cause of her illness, so, it will be my responsibility to take care of her, this is the repayment of my sin.' For him, Memne is more than a maid; she is more like a sister to him. By the way, enough for lord Kai's and Memne past, this way please, minna-Sama" Ivan spoke with his unique calm and deep tone as he leads the guests, along with Siana from the grand, European-styled main hall into a similar decorated living room.

Kai carried his unconscious maid into her simple-decorated room; the whole room was all decorated, but a lot simpler than her master's. A red carped covered the whole room's floor, in the center of the room, situated a simple-styled bed with two simply decorated lantern and a portrait of a European town at its head side and a pair of armchairs with a small wooden coffee table on the other side.

Kai then lays his maid down to her bed as his brother, Kim, come in with a towel and a bowl of warmed water. The silver haired man nodded to his brother, giving him a permission to leave.

After Kim leaves the room, Kai begin to take care of his maid in order to reduce her body temperature and her fever.

After all was done, Kai gently caresses Memne's soft-pinkish cheeks and is about to leave.

"Mmm, K...Kai-Sama..." Memne murmured, called her master's name, Kai turned a bit toward his maid in a caring glance. "Kai-Sama...your breakfast...may I...take...your...order?" Memne murmured again, Kai giggles a bit "Just rest now, you don't have to take care of me too much, now your health is more important than my convenience" but his smile soon disappeared as he heard Memne's murmur again "Mmm...ha...Kai-Sama...please...don't leave me alone...stay...with me..." Kai glanced at his maid again in concern, then, he smiles again in a caring one and slowly walk toward Memne, then he gently hold her hand and whispers "Yes, Memne, I'll always be here, at your side, I promise" he then keep repeating his whisper many and many time, until he, himself falls asleep beside his lovely maid.

………………

Kai's Jade-Green eyes opened slowly. The room is almost completely dark, with only small lines of the moon's pale blue light shine through the balcony's doorway into the room; somebody must have turn off the lantern while he was asleep. However, his sight is still perfect despite the dim-lighted room; he is still able to see the clock that was situated just above theopposite side of Memne's bed; it's midnight now. The only thing he could remember is that he held his maid's soft, little hand in his war-hardened hand. "Hmmm," Kai looks at the simply decorated bed where his maid used to sleep there; but the only thing he saw was an empty bed, the blanket has been neatly folded on it; Memne has left the room already. Worried, yet seemed to be calm as usual, Kai quickly search the room for any clue of his maid, soon, he discovered that the balcony's doorway was opened, with his instinct told him to check it out, he cautiously walk toward the balcony.

Memne Magnus looked at the night sky blankly; a slight sad expression appeared on her cute-looking face "Kai-Sama..." she murmured sadly and sighed "I've failed you again, I, who is supposed to serve and take care of you has become your burden earlier this evening, no, come to think of it, I'm being a burden to you many and many times, I wonder...if someday, you will eventually leave me...that's very unthinkable... Sigh"

"Hmmm... I see that your body has recovered, but if you stay out here too long, you'll probably get another cold" said Kai as he put a warm-looking garment over his maid.

"Eh? Ah...? K, K, K, Kai-Sama?" asked Memne in surprise and panic after she saw her master, who she thought that he is sleeping at the moment, appeared behind her and treat her like she is his precious person.

"U...Uhm!" Memne murmured something in her throat and nodded. "Hmmm?" Kai, who is about to walk away from the pink haired maid, exclaimed surprisingly as his maid suddenly approaches and hugs him around his waist from behind "M, Memne?" he called out her name before his pink haired maid hugs him tighter "Kai-Sama, please, I know that someday you will find a girl that is destined to be your lover, but when that day come I want to know if I can be at your side, serving you as usual, I...I just wanted to serve you as long as I can, so please, stay beside me, Kai-Sama" she said in sobbing tone as hot tear begun to flow down across her fever-reddened cheeks. Kai, knowing Memne's intention, turned to his sobbing maid and let her sink her tear-soaked face into his chest and caresses her soft, pink hairs "Don't worry, I've promised you already, I won't let us separated" he said, still caresses Memne's hairs gently.

………………

Morning comes, sun's warm light shines through the window of Kai's room to wake him up. The Semi-Demon man wakes up, thinking about what has happened last night, he hold his forehead and shakes his head gently flinging off his dizziness caused by his lack of sleeps recently. _'Just wanted to serve me as long as she can, huh? Was that some kind of a love confession, by the way' _Kai thought as he ties his long hairs together as usual.

"Well, well, how may I be of service, Lady Memne?" Siana is teasing Memne as usual, but this time, she wears the uniform of the Mikoyan Family's Maid and bows to Memne as if she is a mistress of this mansion.

"Eh? Ah, S, Sia-Sama? What are you talking about? And where is that uniform comes from?" Memne asked in slight panic as she saw her master's little sister, though she has been teased for many times, this time is a bit too much.

"Maa, don't try to cover it, I know you did have a Romantic Love-Love Time with Kai Onii-chan last night, didn't you? Who know, someday you might be this mansion's mistress" Siana asked, it's a question that make Memne's cheeks turned as pinkish as her hairs.

"S, S, Sia-Sama, don't say that, I am ashamed"

Kai, after hearing his sister teasing his personal maid, adjusts his hairs a little and says a gentle, yet commanding word "Siana, stop making fun of Memne, now"

"Ahahaha, morning, Kai Onii-Chan!" Said Siana, as cheerful as always.

"Good morning, Kai-Sama, I will prepare your cup of coffee right the way" said Memne, cheerfully as well.

After having a cup of coffee which his maid brought him, Kai turned to his butler "By the way, where is Sumumu and Raimu, hmmm? Ivan?" he asked.

Ivan slightly bows to his lord and says "They are probably at their room, my lord, it is located just a floor exactly beneath your room, shall I wake them up, sir?"

"I see, well, don't wake them up now, they had have a tired day yesterday, let them rest for now" Kai said as he hold up his cup of coffee and smells its aroma.

"Yes, my lord" replied Ivan, calmly and politely.

Kai takes a sip of his coffee and entered his thoughtful part of mind. _'The cheerful and energetic Memne, who is by my side for a long times...' _Kai thought as he glanced at Memne who is cheerfully prepare a breakfast for him.

_ '...and my new colleague, Retasu-Chan, who is gentle and shy, giving me a feeling of mother, which I've missed since I was a child...'_ he thought again as he imagine the picture of the fair lady Reatsu, '..._now I have to choose one of them, huh?'_ he paused for several seconds and sighed _'...what a difficult decision...'_

End of Chapter 11 part 1


	13. Chapter XI Part II: Retasu's Confession

Author's Talk

Akira: _"Now, now, now, after a chapter that has nothing involved with the original TMM, it is time to get to the point. The fiction will bea bitmore stressful than usualin the first part of thischapter. However,the first part itself will not last long and the second part of this chapterwill now concern onsome romantic part concerning both in Retasu and Memne'sfeeling toward each other._

Chapter XI/II: Retasu's Confession

Later that afternoon, Retasu returns to her house: the café is closed today, for they will prepare their facility to support the Mews in their first UN-Cooperated mission.

Having a day off; Retasu can returns directly to her house earlier without working in the café.

"I'm home..." Retasu said shyly, too shy that she can't say it out loud. When she reaches the dining room, her father is already waiting for her there, sitting, with serious facial expression.

Knowing her place, Retasu quietly take a seat.

"Retasu..., since you've grown up now, there is something we must tell you, and I hope you can take it" Retasu's father, Professor Takashi Midorikawa stated up seriously.

"Eh...?what is it, father?" Retasu asked, the sense of discomfort fills up her mind.

Professor Takashi adjusts his glasses "Mama..." he called out his wife, Retasu's Mother, Mrs. Lilac Midorikawa out of her hidden place in the shadow of the kitchen with an appearance that will shock her daughter.

Mrs. Lilac is in a pure white, ankle-long, silk robe which symbolize a medieval priestess. Crowned on her head, was a silver tiara with a small ruby at its center, her eyes has turned from her regular blue to brown-red and her ears are more longer and pointier than regular human ears, in fact, they are as long and pointy as Kai's when he is in his demon form.

Retasu stares at her mother in shock and disbelief. "Mother? Is this some kind of a cosplay? Please, do not kidding"

No answer from Mrs. Lilac, just stand there, shaking her head gently, neglecting. "No, Retasu, this is what I really am, I am not a human, this is the only thing I know about my early past. Kai also know about this aspect of me and he said that he is from the same race as me, but apart from that, I dare not know"

Retasu's eyes filled up with hot tears, if her mother is a demon, same as her accompanier, then she is not fully a human, but is a half demon, half human, a forbidden crossbreed, that is what she can't take it.

When her confusion in her origin mixed with anger, Retasu suddenly and angrily turns and runs out of her house.

"Retasu!" Lilac called out for her daughter, worrying about her mental status after knowing this fact. The demon priestess is about to follow her daughter, but is stopped by her husband, Professor Takashi slowly shakes his head "Don't worry, I know where will she go, and believe me as you always did, he will encourage her and she will return"

……………….

Retasu walks aimlessly along the crowded street of Tokyo, neither an idea of where to go, nor an intention to return to her house at this moment.

Squalls gathering in the sky above the mermaid girl and soon begin to rain upon her and the street around her. All the crowd that are walking on the street begin to separated and breaking out to find covers from the raindrops, but the mermaid girl still walking her way aimlessly alone. Retasu raises her head, looking to the sky _'Rains?_ _Oh great, I'm a half demon, and now I'm soaking wet! Will there be anything worse than this?' _she thought "Now where should I go?" then she murmured.

……………….

Memne is cleaning the mansion like what she did a plenty of times in the past, Kaiwas away, along withhis siblings, including Sumomo and Raimu, they're out to buy some goods and some proper clothes for two of Kai's Oath-Sisters. The doorbell rings, callingMemne to answer it. "Yes? What is it?" Memne opens the mansion's door, answering the call of the doorbell just to see Retasu stands there, soaked wet with rains and with a pair of tearful blue eyes behind her glasses. "Retasu-Sama? What's the matter?"

Retasu lifted her sight up to see Kai's Maid of Honor, tears continues to fill up her eyes until it's overwhelmed as she launch herself forward to hug Memne and cries sadly as if she had eventually found someone to cry to.

Memne put her both arms around the shoulder of the green haired girl and hold her in a close, warm embrace although in the cold and discomfort rain.

The rains finally stopped, so does the flow of the mermaid girl's tears. As soon as Retasu cease-crying, Memne is there, holding her caringly but is soon noticed something.

"Aa! Gomen-Nasai, seems like we're both soaking wet now. Please come in, Retasu-sama, I will get you a towel" Memne turned to get both of them a pair of towel, but what she saw in front of her after she turned away from Retasu is Ivan, with a pair of towels in his embrace.

"Well, well, well..., look at what I found, two naughty ladies who played with the rain and get themselves wet. Here, take these towels" Ivan offers the towels to the girls.

Retasu takes the green towel while Memne takes the pink one. Ivan glanced at the mermaid girl "So... you must be lady Retasu, who my Young Lord had mentioned earlier, by the way, a proper introduction can be saved for later, I suggest that you girls should go take a bath first, or you will get cold, Memne, would you please lead her to the bathroom" and then he left, leaving the girls to their own and letting them start their Ladies' talk.

_'Now, it should be easier for you to decide isn't it_, _my Young Lord_?' thought Ivan, as he peek through the nearly closed door, seeing the figure of the two girls slowly disappeared into the obscured part of the main hall.

……………….

"Phew..." Retasu sighed relaxingly as she sinks her well-shaped, naked body into a very big bathroom pool.

_'What a freaky day today is, discovered my part as a half demon, totally soaked wet in the heavy rain and now, I'm bathing in a pool of my...' _Retasu then paused between her thought, trying to find an appropriate relationship position for Kai, then she thought '..._colleague's mansion' _she blushed slightly, knowing that, at the moment, Kai is much more than just a colleague for her.

The porpoise girl stares blankly at the sky above her through a transparent dome that is built as a roof for the bathroom site of the mansion. It obviously is nighttime now, the stars are glimmering and blinking up in the sky, decorating it and seems like they are trying to comfort Retasu, who is now feeling very depressed and confused.

"A, Ano... Retasu-Sama? C, Can I come in?" come a soft asking voice from Memne as she peeks through the slightly opened door.

"Eh? Um, yes, please come inside" replied Retasu

Memne slides open the bathroom door, only a pink towel given by Ivan earlier covered her little but nicely slender body.

The pink haired girl releases the towel and sinks her naked body into the pool beside Retasu.

The two girls relaxes themselves in the pool for a long while, until Retasu noticed that Memne is glaring at her jealously, the pink haired girl's hand are rubbing around her small-sized breasts, comparing their size with Retasu's.

"Gee" Came an unpleased exclamation from Memne.

"Gee"Another longer exclamation came out.

"Gee" And another longer exclamation from Memne came.

"Phew, that's it; I should never ever try to compare myself with Retasu-Sama" complained Memne, with tears slightly build up in her red-brown eyes.

"Eh? M, Memne-San, w, what are you talking about?" Retasu asked; confused with what the pink-haired girl said.

Memne rubs her chest mildly, "Yup, this was what I complained about, Kai-Sama surely love a girl with such nice physique like you, compared to you, I am outclassed. Gee why did all the other girls have such nice body shape while my breasts' size doesn't even reach B cup?" she complained again with tearful eyes.

"Eh? Um... Memne-San, don't be so desperate. Come on, I believe that Kai-San is not like what you said, he is not the type of a guy who will judge the others from their physical appearance, besides, comparing to your height, waist and hip measurement, plus your personality, your bust size doesn't even need to reach B cup: they're cute enough" Retasu cheered the little maid up, trying to give her as many possible reason as she can, so that Memne won't feel desperate again.

"Let me get this straight, Retasu-Sama, what do you think of Kai-Sama?" Memne asked

"Eh-" Retasu exclaimed, but before she could make any word, Memne interrupted her.

"Loved him?"

"Eh- Um...h, he is just my..." Retasu said shyly, and sinks her face, all the way up to beneth her nose,into the spring water, the porpoise girl blushed madly as she blows up bubbles to conquer her embarassment.

"Yes, I do loved him" Retasu finally confessed, "ButI'm so afraid,I'm so afraid that my confession will hurt the feeling of theothers, including Shirogane-San and you, Memne-San. I don't want to harm the other, in both physically, verbally and especially, mentally" she then complained.

Memne is now relaxed. However, she slightly sobs in regret "...Gomen-nasai..." she murmured sadly.

"Memne-San..." Retasu called the maid's name, wondering why she is apologizing.

"I'm terribly sorry, Retasu-Sama. Ever since I've met you, I felt really discomfort; that's because I envy you...your physique, grace, and your relationship with Kai-Sama. I envy you, who are able to confess your love to Kai-Sama without any difficulty if you wanted to, unlike me: I am his maid; he is my master, no matter how much I love him, my love for him is impossible because of our positions" said Memne, sobbing.

"No matter how long have it been since I've developed my feeling for him, my love for him is fruitless; as far as I know, no master has accepted the love from their servant." Memne explained "I really envy you, Retasu-Sama, you can tell him you loved him without any embarassment" she then confirm her comment to Retasu.

"So... I must apologize you too, Gomen-Nasai, Memne-San" Retasu apologized, causing Kai's personal maid to exclaim in wonder.

"Eh-"Memne exclaimed "Why?" she asked.

Retasu moved her body close to Memne from behind and caresses the maid's pink hairs caringly "Kai-San had told me earlier, that you have been with him since you two were veryyoung, you are the one who took care of him since then,that's why I envy you too" she said.

"So... I guess we don't have anything left to be discussed about our feeling toward Kai-san now, isn't it?"themermaid girlasked as she hold Memne's little hand and moved closer to her so that their palms will be laid on each other's chest as a mark of their 'heart's link'

"Yes, Retasu-Sama, we will help and love Kai-Sama together as his lovers, until the day he makes up his mind. That's a promise" Memne, who is now smiling happily with a small drop of happiness tear build up in her eyes.

"It's kinda unfair to you though, because I have already confessed my love to Kai-Sama" Memne stated up her final concern. "But I guess I have a way to make us equal!" she said cheerfully before she grabs Retasu's hand and drag her off the pool and off the bathroom to the second floor's clothing room with only a pair of soft towels covered their naked body

End of Chapter 11 Part2


	14. Chapter XII: Decision

Author's Talk

Akira: Okay, now that the two girls had confessed their love to Kai, it is now a time for him to make a decision, will the winner be his cheerful and always energetic maid, Memne, or his graceful and gentle co-worker, Retasu. It is only a matter of time now.

Chapter XII: Decision

Kai returns from the shopping mall, a short while after Memne dragged Retasu to the clothing room. Alongside him are his siblings; they've just finished their monthly shopping schedule. Kai's family wagon stopped in front of the underground garage entrance, until the gate opened and he drives in and parks his wagon in the garage nicely.

"Alright, guys. We're home" said Kai as he turns off the engine and get off to take his shopping bag.

Kim steps off the wagon with a handful of sport equipment and walks to the passageway that link the garage with the mansion while Siana followed him energetically with her new cloths that she bough it in advance for the coming summer.

As for Kai, his shopping bag was simply a paper bag full of groceries that he usually bought as Memne's order, but this time, not very deep beneath the groceries, is a hidden note made of paper that Kai hid it and expect Memne to notice its presence.

"Onii-Sama, Raimu seems very sleepy now. I think I should carry her to the bedroom, would you carry our clothes there for us, please?" Sumomo asked politely as she slid her arms under her sleeping sister and carries her up gently.

"Mmm... fine, several more cloths can't be much of burden" Kai answered, sarcastically but still insisted on carrying clothes for his oath sisters.

After putting the shopping bags of his oath sisters onto his arms, Kai reaches into his pocket with his idle arm and brings out two small, red boxes; he looks at them dearly before he put them back into his pocket and follows the other into the mansion.

"Welcome back, Kai-Sama" Memne greeted her master joyfully "May I take your baggage, sir?" she then asked.

"Mmm," Kai exclaimed as he puts his groceries bag on the dinning table "Perhaps I didn't asked you earlier this morning, but are you relieved now? By the way" he asked mildly as always.

"Yes, all clear, no sickness detected, sir!" Kai's cute maid replied in military pattern with a USMC-Styled salute, but still being cute as she making fun of her master.

Kai smiles wryly in response to his maid's action "Well then, here are the groceries for tomorrow's dishes..." he paused his speech as soon as he saw Memne acting a bit more strange than she used to be. "Is there any other thing you want to tell me?" he then asked.

"Ah, y, yes, Kai-Sama! Retasu-Sama wanted to see you; she's probably at the grand balcony at the moment" Memne finally confessed after a long hesitation.

"Retasu-Chan? Here? Oh my, what a fortunate event! I will go see her right the way" said Kai as he picks up his baggage and hurried up the stairways.

'_There he goes, heh, very delighted, I see...' _thought Memne, sighed _'Mmm! No time to think about such a thing right now! A maid's duty is to serve, not to love!' _she continued her thought and shook her head, flinging out her grief "Now where should I store these groceries?" she asked herself as she carries the groceries bag that Kai left on the dinning table.

………………

Ivan was hiding in the obscured part of the staircase when he saw his master walks up the stairs in a hurry. The butler grinned: if his master performs such a hasty action, he must be in a great excitement _'Looks like the decision have been made'_ he thought, remaining his grin and disappear into the shadow of the staircase.

………………

Sumomo was in her pajamas and ready to go to bed when she heard the knocks on her bedroom's door, she answers the knocks, having a short conversation with the knocker and then closed the door gently.

"Onii-Sama..." she sighed

"Sumomo Onee-Chan, was that Kai Onii-Chan just talked to you?" Raimu asked sleepily.

"Ara, gomen-ne, Raimu. Did I woke you up?" asked Sumomo

Raimu shakes her head "Mmm, I just can't sleep yet" she said

"Yeah, that was Kai Onii-Sama..." Said Sumomo, "He just come here and drops me our clothes, he said that Retasu-San is here, wanted to see him, he looked very delighted, I've never seen him so delighted like this before" she continued as she moved to sit beside her sister, who is lying on her bed.

"Ne, Raimu Onee-Chan, do you think Kai Onii-Chan is falling in love with Retasu Onee-Chan?" Raimu asked, Sumomo looks at her sister in care and smiled, "Well, I guessed so" she said.

Raimu then sighed "So... Then, what about Memne-Chan? That's too bad for her don't you think?" she then complained. Sumomo's smile faded from her lips when she heard the question from her sister "It is... I pity her too" she answered sadly and affirmatively, knowing that Memne has special feelings for her master and Kai did not have any bad intention for her.

………………

Memne searches through the groceries bag to bring out the groceries in order to arrange and store them, she soon noticed that there is something unfamiliar hidden underneath the groceries, it's the note that Kai had hid it earlier, the maid picked up the note, open and read it.

"_Dear Memne,"_

_"I expect you to find this note paper under the groceries. After a long and tense thinking progress, I decided that I cannot let this situation remain undecided anymore... I must end this undecided situation that is disturbing me for a long time. At midnight tonight, come and see me at the grand balcony, this is your Master's order. I'll be waiting for you there"_

"_Kai"_

After she have read the note, Memne holds it tightly in her clenched palm_ 'Kai-Sama...'_ she thought _'If you would choose Retasu-Sama over me, you can do it without me. Why did you have invited me to witness such a heart-breaking event?' _tears begin to flow down her pinkish cheeks as she forms the image of her master marrying the graceful Retasu without looking back to her. She soon rubs her grief out along with her tears and thinks _'If he would decide so, I should go there and give him a warm congratulation! Okay, Memne fight!' _she consoled herself up.

………………

Retasu stands gracefully on the grand balcony of Kai's mansion. It is almost midnight now but the mermaid girl did not feel likely to sleep. The cool breeze of nighttime mildly blew her long, emerald-colored hairs to its way.

A thought of Memne and an event in the dressing room earlier has flashed back into Retasu's mind.

Flashback Thought

"Now listen up, Retasu-Sama..." Memne commanded as she trying to find a proper dress for Retasu.

"Just gather all your courage and tell him, it won't be any harder than what I did last night, I guess" said Memne.

"But..." Retasu stated, worrying.

"Nah, you can do it, trust me" Memne answered.

"But I'm not sure if I can do that, what if I get frozen out because his presence? I'm so afraid of that" Retasu complained again of her lack of self-confident.

Memne finally found a white spring dress. In fact, it's a replica of the spring dress that Kai had stolen it for Retasu earlier. Without any delay, she begins to dress up her mistress-gonna-be.

"That's why I told you to gather your courage. Please, Retasu-Sama, just have faith in yourself" said Memne again as she brushes Retasu's wavy hairs to straighten and prepare to set her hairstyle. She have her final words as she pins up the topmost button of Retasu's top dress "You can do it, Fight! Ne?"

End of Flashback Thought

_'Faith...'_ Retasu thought _'That word again? ...But will I be able to do so...eventually?' _She sighed. The breeze of midnight wind still blowing her hairs continuously.

The door to the grand balcony opened and a figure of a man stepped out of its shadow. It was Kai apparently, he speaks with his calm voice as he approaches the porpoise girl "What's the matter, Retasu-Chan? Memne said that you have something to speak to me in person"

Retasu turned toward Kai, only two of them on the huge balcony, only the stars as their witness. Time seems to be paused at the moment. "Kai-San..." she said.

Kai smiled, a sweet, brotherly one "Is there something you'd like to talk to me?"

Retasu's face reddened as she says "Kai-San...I...I" she was paused, doesn't know what to say next.

Kai could wait as long as forever for Retasu to say, say the magical word 'love'

"I...I've been thinking all about you..." Retasu admitted. "I also think that what I will do from now will have an impact effect on many people; Memne-San, Shirogane-San, and may include Sia-Chan's feeling" She paused again, her eyes watered "I'm sorry, Kai-San...!" She sobbed and about to run away, but as soon as she reaches Kai's side, he grabbed her hand and gently pulled her into his embrace.

Retasu's face reddened again as Kai gently but tightly embraces her; she turned her face and smiles lightly at Kai for his embrace has given her a good, comfortable feeling.

"Retasu-Chan... it's okay if you're to shy to ask me, then so be it, I'll be the one who ask you instead" Kai hugs Retasu a little bit tighter and leans his face close to hers "Would you please honor me by being my-" he said, but was interrupted by a female voice.

"...my love, right? Kai-Sama"

Kai turned to the source of the voice and saw his maid stands there, smiling, but in that smile, he could sense that it's not a pleased one.

"So you managed to make a decision, congratulations!" said Memne, forced a smile.

"W, Wait Memne! It's not like what you see!" Kai shouted then he whispered something to Retasu, something that make her smile sweetly before he released his embrace.

"Then I'll go back to work now, Ja Ne!" Memne turned back and about to open the door to go back to work. "Ha...?" She shrugged, the door in front of her does not open, it's seemed like the door was locked from behind "That's strange...it's not locked when I first came in" the pink haired maid tries to push the door full-forced, but so far no result.

"I know there must be some misunderstood like this, so I asked Kim and Siana to stand by here and lock the door as soon as you entered this balcony" Kai said as he slowly approaching his maid.

"Gah!" Memne screamed. "Kim-Sama! Sia-Sama! Onegai! Open up!" she tries to knock the oaken door hardly, but it remains stoic.

After the knocks are over, Kim's voice came through the door "C'mon! Memne, why don't ya try to listen to my brother, just one more time, please!" Then Siana's voice followed in her usual cheerful tone "Memne-Chan! Please listen to Kai Onii-Chan first, or else, we'll lock you over there until you listen!"

"Uhhhh..." Memne moaned in despair and say "Okay, so be it. What are you two gonna do next? Hugging? Deep-Kissing? Or making love? Go on! Hurt me as much as you like!" for the very first time, Memne seemed to have a mental breakdown. Her crystal tears flows down her cheeks as she sobs.

But instead of doing what his maid provoked him to, Kai calmly approaching his maid and as soon as he reached her-

"Eh?" Memne exclaimed in slight surprise as her master gently touched her soft cheek and wipe away her tears. Although Kai's hand is rough and hardened due to his long service time in the military, Memne could feel in Kai's touch a sense of gentleness, a unique gentleness of her master, which no other man could have.

"Stop crying now, your tears hurt me and it won't suite a cute girl like you" said Kai before he leans his face forward and softly kisses Memne on her forehead "...please, listen to me..." he whispered.

Retasu politely and gracefully followed Kai, smiling sweetly. "Kai-San planned to draw both of us here, Memne-San. To have his own confession"

"Eh?" Memne exclaimed, blinking at Retasu in wonder.

When the two girls are close to each other in front of the demon scion, Kai kneeled down and brings a pair of small red boxes out of his pocket. He opened one of the boxes, inside, is a glamorous small ring bejeweled with a pinkish ruby. Kai take the left hand of his maid, kisses it gently and slides the ruby ring into Memne ring finger.

Then Kai opens the other box, now it's an also glamorous emerald-bejeweled ring, he takes Retasu's left hand and takes her satin glove off, then, he does to Retasu the same way he did to Memne.

"Despite a long consider which one of you should I spend the rest of my life with... However I could come up with a way to fix it" Kai said and paused to slide a sapphire ring into his left ring finger "Would you two please honor me by become my fiancées?" he pleaded.

Memne and Retasu looked at each other with puzzled look and smiles wryly at Kai "But, Kai-Sama, you're supposed to betrothed one of us, aren't you?" she asked, Retasu nodded behind the pink haired maid in agreement: though she knows what Kai is planning, she doesn't think that Kai should be able to have more than one fiancées: it's somewhat immoral.

I know, I know. This kind of thing violates the anti-bigamy rule. But for a Royal Blood like me, having two or more fiancée, or even wives, won't be a problem" said Kai, making a mistake of revealing his royalty to those who he want to keep his secret away from.

"Royal Blood" Kim, Sia, Retasu and Memne repeated Kai's phrase in chorus.

"Oops!" Kai exclaimed, realizing his mistake.

'_Kai, you idiot!' _Aki, hidden in Kai's mind, also insulted his host body.

Kim and Sia opened the door to the balcony, their faces held a serious, rather puzzled expression, same as on Retasu and Memne's faces.

"What the hell did you mean by that, Kai?" Kim started.

"Explain to me, Kai Onii-chan!" Siana followed.

"After six years of serving you, why didn't I know this secret?" then Memne followed.

"So, you were hiding this fact from us, why, Kai-san, why?" and ended with Retasu.

They all asked and complained, the complaints are so insulting that Kai couldn't manage to stand them properly, he do nothing but accept their insults.

And when Kai could finally manage to stay on his feet again, he begins to explain.

………………

"So...that was what it actually is, huh?" Kim asked after his brother ended his explanation, The Pandemonium, the revolution, sky fortress Eden, the trans-realm retreat, and also the story of Retasu's mom, Lilac Midorikawa.

Kai nodded in response and the three girls; Retasu Mamne and Sia, all of them looking at him in sorrowful gaze.

"How sad..."

"Yes, it is" said Kai, then he got back to his alertness and slowly approaching his two fiancées "But I won't pity my fate anymore" he said as he wraps both of his arms around the two girls' waist. The two girls blush in both shyness and feeling of love.

"Because now I have somebody to love and somebody to loves me...once again"

End of Chapter XII


	15. Chapter XIII: Fallen Angel

Chapter XIII: Fallen Angel

Time of happiness does not last long, Kai's confession has ended, and several minutes later, the unnatural wind blows relentlessly and heavily at Kai's mansion, some windows even shattered due to the strong blow of wind. The Mikoyan brothers realized its unusualness and getting on their guard, protecting the three girls behind them.

"Come to me, Fuyu Ai!!" with an echoing, thunderous voice, Kai called for his twin Katana, and they flew drifting into both of his grips, shining with stable, yet furious indigo light.

Kim, on the other hand, smashes his twin batons onto the balcony's granite ground, where he alchemized a long marble spear which overwhelmed and replaced his batons.

"Hey, Bro. do you have any idea of what we are facing?"

"No"

"Me neither, let's just finish 'em"

"Agree"

All of a sudden, a flock of bat-like kimeras approaches the mansion, those bats were too much that Kai and Kim could not dispose them with normal weapons.

"They leave us no choice, Kim!" said Kai as he form a frozen sphere on his palm, ready to strike, but the sphere faded by his intention as the balcony doors swung open and three people entered the balcony.

Sumomo, Raimu and Ivan entered the balcony, fully armed: Sumomo with her Chinese saber, Raimu with her Boomerang, and Ivan with a .50 caliber, fully loaded, with spare magazine Kalashnikov PKM from Kai's arsenal. Ready to plead their help.

Ivan quickly splint to his master and crouched beside him "What's the situation, comrade master?"

"Enemy seemed like a flock of bat, estimated number is 1,000, threat level expected to be low" Kai briefed the situation to his butler, but it's not much of help.

"I hope your experience in the Spetznaz is still working, Ivan"

"We'll see, comrade"

Ivan then going prone and pull the trigger of his machine gun, filling the airspace in front of him with .50 caliber bullets.

"It works, I suppose" said Ivan

………………..

The fight takes long time, and all the fighters, including Retasu, who joined the fight later on, are all fatigued. Kai regenerated his wound and cast a frost nova on the bat flock again and again, but they don't seem to be depleted.

"Kai-San!" Retasu called out for her fiancé as she closing onto Kai, back onto back.

"What is it?" Kai asked, temporarily dropping away his gentleness for a moment.

"I got an idea, how long can you hold these bats together?" said Retasu, with her eyes full of determination.

Kai smiled to the divinized Retasu "Kim!" he commanded his brother. "Yeah?" the alchemist responded.

"I'll trap those bat into my ice walls, can you fortify them?"

Kim eyes widened, shocked from Kai's bold plan, Kai's ice wall may be able to hold the flock for a while, but if he fortifies it just a bit late, the flock will escape and it will be very dangerous.

"I know this is completely reckless, but can you do it?"

"I'll try!"

Without any casting word, Kai created the cage of ice that trapped the kimeras flock and Kim touch and alchemized the ice cage, fortifying them.

"Okay, what's your plan, I don't know how long we could hold them, so be quick" commanded Kai.

Retasu merges her palm together and says "You said earlier that I could manipulate waters from the mist, then, I guess it will also apply to waters from the ice too"

Then she closes her eyes, focusing her power while she is manipulating some aquatic activity inside the ice cage, it appears as if she is using Kai's ice cage as a killing field to the bat flock by manipulating the water that melt from the ice to slice and dice the flock. And the group stared at the killing in awe and some fear.

As Kai's ice wall melted away, the only sight the fighters saw was of the all-dead flock, the fight is over, for now.

Retasu, used up most of her power, faints and collapsed, but Kai was there to catch her into his embrace.

'_There must be some reason for that, that attack was unusual, what are they planning for?' _Kai thought.

Suddenly, the demon scion felt a killing intention from somewhere close to him, but before he could response, a sudden feeling of pain shot through his chest, he ran his hand over the point where he felt the pain and feels his blood spilling al over his palm. It's now him who clings over into Retasu's embrace.

The mermaid girl let go of her fiancé and lay him down to the ground.

"Retasu….Chan…." Kai let out a painful wail as he looks at his attacker, Midorikawa Retasu, with her water spear "Why?"

Retasu did not answer, but she walked to the edge of the balcony and turned to the group, the sight she gave was a big shock: her eyes lose their focuses, her skin goes pale white, and the white dress she wears goes black.

"What the-!" Kim exclaimed in shock.

The airspace at Retasu's side bent and a figure of a man with fair long hairs and turtleneck black long coat that resembles a reverend's coat.

"It's time" The man whispered to Retasu, charismatically.

"Wh….who….are….y….you" Kai asked, enduring his injuries with difficulty, having not enough of spiritual energy to regenerate.

The man walked toward the group "Me? Let me introduce myself, I am Sygnariel, the conqueror, who conquer the realm of Pandemonium" he, now known as Sygnariel said.

Kim grinned in anger "Then why did you attack the human realm while you have Pandemonium!?"

"Don't get me wrong, lad. Conquering is my game; it's just a part of my entertainment, besides, who will care about such a ravaged place like Pandemonium while he can conquer this fertile realm?" Sygnariel grinned a wicked one as he ended his sentences.

Kai managed to let out an angry grin in spite of his injuries "It's…y…you…who r…ravaged…Pan…demonium"

Sygnariel paused his thought for a while and slowly walk to Kai, who is laying himself alone on the ground helplessly and defenselessly, the warlord crouched in front of the demon scion and says

"I recognize those eyes, filled with determination and righteous anger, same as that of King Tottenheim, my archenemy, I suppose that you are his son and the scion of Pandemonium. I pity you, your highness, but now you are a defenseless threat, how should I get rid of you, hmm?"

That's the end; the patient of the group is to the breakpoint. Kim is the first to jump into the fray, he dive bombed into where stand Sygnariel. The attack missed: Sygnariel dodged Kim's spear, which stabbed full-force into the granite floor. The alchemist still don't give up, he alchemizes the spear with the ground to make a sharp, deadly granite scythe and rushed forward to attack the traitor of his kin.

"Onii-Sama!" Sumomo screamed as she lead Siana and Raimu to where lay the bloody Kai "Onii-Sama, hang in there! Please!" she tries to keep up her oath-brother's consciousness, but so far no response from him but low pulses "This is too much! Whoever you are, you're going down!" she draws out her Chinese Saber and ran into the fray.

"Sia-Chan, take Kai Onii-Chan to the safety place! I'll support Sumomo Onee-Chan!" Raimu asked then summons her boomerang and throw it to her sister, once there, it multiplies into eight boomerangs with the same size an orbiting around her sister, assisting her in the fight. The sisters will now follow their oath of taking avenge for their brother tenfolds.

Siana sweat-dropped, "How could I possibly do that? Kai Onii-Chan is too heavy!"

That's where Ivan gives her a hand, by volunteering to carry Kai back into the mansion. He lays his master at the doorway, inside the mansion. Ivan let Siana and Memne give Kai a first aid. Then, he grabbed his machine gun to provide fire support to the group.

Sygnariel dodged back to Retasu and created a barrier to cover both of them from the ranged attack and to prevent Sumomo and Kim from approaching any nearer. "Well, well, well. I believe that it won't be of any good if I stay here too long. I will leave now, please inform Prince Kai that I will be waiting for him at the Flying Fortress, Eden. Waiting for him to reclaim what is rightfully belongs to him, if he dare, of course" then he faded away, along with Retasu, leaving behind only the wake of destruction he created.

At this point, Kai, who temporarily regain his consciousness, managed to have his last words "Fine, no matter where you will be, I'll find you and this time, it will be you, who suffer!" then he loses his consciousness and fainted on Memne's lap.

"Kai-Sama! Kai-Sama! No! Don't you just pass out like this! Hang in there, Kai-Sama!" Memne tries to return her master into conscious state, but now, Kai has completely loses his consciousness and did not even response to his maid. Tears fill up Memne's scarlet eyes as the thought of losing her beloved master comes to her mind. "Kai-Samaaaaaa!!!!!!" her scream echoed throughout the silent mansion.

Neo Frontier Encyclopedia

Ahem, I must say that, in this chapter, it consisted of some specific, complicated words. So I decided to put on this dictionary to explain those words, more or less, I hope that this dictionary will help in understanding this part of the story.

And well, to admit it, I have given Retasu-Chan a very bad role, being corrupted and become the villian herself. But don't hate me for that, this corruption is temporary, she will return to her normal self at the very end of this story, about on chapter19-20, I supposed.

Akira Mikoyan

Let's see, apart from the character name,there are 5 specific words that involved in this chapter. The words and definitions are as follow-

Mikoyan (n.): 1.This is the surname of Kai and his siblings. The reason that Kai and Kim uses the surname 'Mikoyan' and Siana uses 'Mikoyana' is due to Russian tradition of giving surname, which, female will add the letter 'A' at the end of their surname. 2. The name 'Mikoyan' is actually comes from the name of Russian aviation company 'Mikoyan-Gurevich' which is being famous by its production, the MiG fighter jet series

Fuyu-Ai (n.): this is the name of Kai's double Katana, its name is Japanese word means 'Winter Indigo' there will be some more in details in the upcoming chapters

Kalashnikov (n.): Kalashnikov is the name of Russian firearms production factory, founded by Mikhail Kalashnikov in the '40s and is sponsored by Soviet-Russian government to produce their firearms. Kalashnikov factory becomes famous by the mass production of its assault rifles, AK-47 which, nowadays, is in service in many armies worldwide, including the Russian army and in the underworld.

PKM (n.): The PKM is one production of Kalashnikov factory. It's a belt-fed, tank-mounted, fire support heavy machine gun. The PKM is usually mounted on the Russian's T-90 Main Battle Tank. It has slower fire rate compared to other fire support machine gun, but it has more accuracy and more destructive power in return.

Spetznaz (n.): Spetznaz or Spetz is the derived form of the word 'Spetzialnovo Naznazenya' (Spetsialnovo Nasnazeniya) which is Russian language means 'Special Operation'. The Spetz served the Russian army as both Spec-Ops and Anti-Terrorist force. They have superior firearms compared to the other divisions of the army and with that, their training is said to be the toughest training in Russian army, and perhaps, in the world. The Spetznaz is now accepted to be one of the leading Special Forces in the world and is as skillful as the USMC's SEAL or British SAS.


End file.
